La Chaleur De La Peau
by Eternita14
Summary: The Heat Of The Skin. Sequel to 'Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune'. Tommy and Jude in a secluded cottage, with Tommy's imagination. Alternating POV. If you gave my first story a chance why not this one?
1. Kisses, Trees, And More Trees

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 1: Kisses, Trees, and More Trees

Here is the _long_ awaited sequel to Les Voeux Dans Le Claire de Lune, (yeah right!). Please read it first if you haven't already and review! I'm starting off on Jude's POV and will switch into Tommy's.

Sorry, I'm American, I don't know what a kilometre is, so I used miles.

I have about three project for Tommy and Jude in my head. And you know how I said my vampire was ready to kill me? He's bringing backup now.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was going to the middle of nowhere for this man. I have been sitting in this car for two hours, and for the last hour all I have seen is trees. He's watching me, I can feel it. If he doesn't stop he's going to get us into an accident. 

He'd have a coronary if anything happened to this car. I don't think he was kidding when he compared himself to Edward, he's doing a good job of driving and staring at me.

My cell phone is in my lap I look down and... great no signal. Not that there's anyone I want to talk to while I'm alone with Tommy.

Tommy pulls over at a rest stop. There is actually a break in the trees although I can see more trees behind the railing. I try to get out of the car to stretch my legs but Tommy holds onto my arm. I look back at him and he drags me across the center console.

His face is only centimeters from mine. A stare at him in shock for a moment before I very gently brush my lips against his. Now I just had to wait for it.

He pulled me into a very sweet kiss, I didn't know he knew how to do that. I expected him to go for the rough, all out lustful kiss. But I liked this one too.

He opens the door and takes me out of the car and carries me over to the guard rail. "Tommy? I know you call me baby but I do remember how to walk." He doesn't say anything; he sets my down on the railing and rests his chin on my shoulder. His arms are securely around my waist, I understand we're together but I'm not use to him being so affectionate.

It really won't take me long to become accustomed to it though.

I've seen the look on his face, you know when he looks about a thousand miles away, I'd say a million but he can't that far gone not if I'm the star of what's going on in his mind. But anyway, he won't be this polite for long, he's got a lot of ideas that he want to try out with me. He's possible done them all before, just not with me.

Tommy puts his hand under my knees to pick me up again, "Tommy, please, let me walk." he shrugs and sets me on my feet and walks over to the passenger side of the car. What's with him and not talking?

He opens the door for me, he can be such a gentleman, he smile and waits for me to get in. But first I want a kiss like I was expecting earlier. I take my sweet time getting over to him, sorry couldn't help it.

He looks at me strangely as I stand in front of him, he gestures for me to sit but I continue to look up at him.

"Ju-" I cut him off, I wanted him to say _something. _I'm surprised I didn't send him flying back into the side of the car. Because I jumped at him, locking my legs around his torso, my arms around him neck.

One arm snakes around my waist the other hand is fisted in my hair. He took full advantage of the lip situation and I'm glad that he did. He could have done anything thing with me, I mean, I saw no cars anywhere. None passing by, there were none while we were driving to where ever he planned on taking me.

But he just broke away from my, literal, attack on him after a few minutes and put me back on the ground and helped me into the car. Walked around to his side got in and started back on the road.

I stared at him for a minute, I don't know what to think about the incident back there. Did he reject me? Is this revenge for what I did that day at his house? What does he want? I was scared and confused, I didn't know his true feelings then.

"Something wrong baby?" Something wrong? Something wrong?! I throw myself at him and he... throws me away. He's Tom Quincy he's been naked in public before, what's the problem now? I shake my head and watch the trees pass by out of the passenger side window.

I'm so not having a Christmas tree when the time comes. I may have to get rid of any kind of plant in the house. Possibly anything green.

Another hour and a half of nothing but trees and Tommy asking me 'what's wrong' and I'm ready to explode. He earned his glare the last time he asked me. "Girl, you're kinda ruining the trip with your sulking."

"I have seen nothing but trees for over three hours, I'm getting to the point I don't want to see green ever again." He caressed my cheek and smiled still looking straight ahead.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Another forty five minutes and you won't be stuck in the car anymore. Can you last that long?"

I smile tightly, "I'll try, but I won't be happy about it."

"That's my girl. Why don't you try to sleep?" Is he kidding?

"I tried that earlier but _someone_ kept talking me," my eyes were closed but he wouldn't stop with the questions, well only one question, but still.

"Whoever that was I'm sure they won't talk to you this time," this is not a time to joke with me.

"You need help, you know that?" I shake my head try to sleep. I hear him mumble something about there are a couple ways _I _can help him. At least hope he doesn't mean in the car. I offered on the side of the road and he declined, so he's not getting anything in the car.

I'm guessing I got my wish because I'm being picked up again. I open my eyes to see a white, two story cottage. The door and trim are the color of Tommy's eyes. I love this place already, just for that fact.

"It's beautiful. How did you know about it?" How would he find a place like this? He made his way to the door, still holding me.

"I had it built a couple years ago, after the whole Boyz Attack thing, I had to hide out for awhile. Plus this was always just good to get away from everything." I got to thinking, was has gone on in this house? I'm scared to find out.

He went to put my down but I held on and looked at him sweetly. "I need to get the key." I gave him a look like 'your point?' "It's in my pocket and I can't hold you and get it at the same time."

"Which pocket? I'll get it for you," his face was priceless. I guess he never thought little innocent Jude would be brave enough to reach into his pocket. "Is there something in there you don't want me to find?"

"Can't I just put you down?" I faked hurt and pout at him them made myself look angry.

"You wouldn't let me walk when I wanted so now I don't wanna. I wanna be carried so you're just stuck with me. So what are you hiding from me?"

He get all nervous and takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm not hiding anything from you," but he still said it too fast. Shifting me so I'm over his shoulder her get the key and opens the door. He carries me into the front room and wow, I may have to move here.

"So. How did you plan on carrying me asleep and opening the door? Or did you not think that far?" I was making a very good point.

"Didn't think that far ahead, but I made it work." Great he's all proud of himself now.

There's such an elegant yet rustic feeling to the place. I don't think I could accurately express the peacefulness of it and I've only seen one room. Okay the bloods really rushing to my head now, he needs to let go of me now.

"Tommy I feel dizzy, put me down," he doesn't he just adjusts me to how he had me before and keeps going to the stairs. "I'm still dizzy, you have to stop moving." Why won't he listen? He opens a door and walks over to the bed and lays me down.

"Stay here, I'll go get the bags out of the car," he turns and I get a very nice view as he leaves the room. I'd be able to enjoy it more if the room wasn't spinning. He appears again with my suitcase and sets it by the door.

Maybe I'm really sick...

* * *

So what's Tommy hiding from Jude? I've got a few ideas but I want to know what you think. 

This kinda turned into a Jude torture but Tommy suffered too and definitely will suffer in the next chapter. Review, please, I like reading them. I wasn't very happy when I got 4 review for chapter 8 of CdL and had 18 alerts for it.

Chapter two of The TT Series will be out as soon as I am done writing it. I'm about half way done.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	2. A Little Tommy Torture Anyone?

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 2: A Little Tommy Torture Anyone?

This was going to be a chapter in Ist Es Wahr, but I started coming up with more ideas and decided to make this the sequel. I always seem to write chapters out of order.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I was standing at the window staring out at the abyss of the forest. The stars twinkled as I looked up, everything would be perfect; if he was here with me and not with an ax and firewood. I told him I would much rather have him keep me warm. But being a man he went and did it anyway. 

I didn't think he would turn down that offer, I guess he is really taking this seriously, the whole not rushing thing.

I wonder how long can he resist me, especially with this little number a very generous sister and her boyfriend, I don't wanna know why Kwest was picking out lingerie but I'll go with it, bought for me. There's nothing that can ruin a man's will power like sheer lingerie.

Getting ready to change I felt his hands on my waist, his breath on my neck. Now he's all touchy-feely?

"You weren't planning on running from me now, were you?" He was obviously looking at the open suitcase on the bed. I luckily didn't pull out the lingerie yet. I lean my head back on his chest. Then I accidentally on-purpose brush my lower half against his.

"Why would I run? I'm much safer here, alone with you," ignore me for firewood will you? "And you have the car keys," I'll show you how wrong that was. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for bed," I released myself from his firm grasp. Making my way to the bed I quickly grab the garment and other necessities and all but ran to the bathroom.

I took my time in there, making sure I had everything perfect, the best part was I could hear him pacing in front of the door. He was either aggravated with me for taking so long or he needed to be in here.

"Are you alright out there?" I called when I heard him sigh. There was a noise at the door and then an 'ow', he probably hit his head on the door. I held in the giggle that threatened to escape. It wouldn't be the first time he's done that.

"You almost finished?" He didn't even bother to answer my question. He couldn't be that mad at me, I've only been in here for thirty five minutes. If he had that big of an emergency he could have gone downstairs, there's nothing special about this bathroom.

"Just about, I'll only be a few more minutes," I heard him groan. What's his problem? "What's the matter honey?"

"Nothing, just come out of there already," it not like we're going to be late to anything. We're in a cottage miles from anything.

"What's the hurry? We're not going anywhere or do you have a trip to the forest planned? We don't wanna be late and miss getting eaten by a bear. You know they have those strict eating schedules?" He forced me to be all bitchy to him.

"No I'm not taking you anywhere; I just want you to come out," he's scaring me now. Was he taken over by an alien, like Johnny Depp was in that movie. Was he taken over by the alien or was the alien a shape shifter? All I remember was thinking if aliens look like Johnny Depp, I want to be abducted.

I put my robe on, I don't want to ruin the surprise, and I put a few of my things away. I'm here with him for the next week, why not unpack a little?

I open the door and I'm snatched up and thrown on the bed. I'm pretty sure I screamed, but it all happened so fast. I hear a door slamming, he's in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I tap at the door. If he waited all this time, then he's dumber that I ever thought.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I could just punch him for being the way he is.

"If you needed to use the bathroom, you do know there's one right at the bottom of the stairs."

"But it's all the way downstairs," was he whining? "And I didn't want to go there. Now be quiet, you're distracting me." Distracting huh? I can give him distracting.

"Tommy," I used my super sweet voice. No response but also noise at all.

"Tom-my," I don't like this, it's too silent.

"Tommy Q," my voice is harsh. I need to get my point across that I'm mad at him for not answering me.

"Little Tommy Q. Did you fall in? Did you forget what to do?" Still nothing, I thought for sure I would get to him when I called him that. That's it he asked for it.

"Thomas, I don't know your middle name... or your last name for that fact, Quincy! Get your parachute pants wearing ass out here now!" I hope I struck a nerve when I said that. I moved away from the door in case he was pissed and just pushed the door open. I don't want a broken nose.

The door slowly creeks open and a fuming Tommy appears. I look at him innocently as he approaches the bed where I sit.

"Something happen honey?" I keep my expression the same. He looks as if he's ready to kill me. Good I want him aggressive right now. I lean back on my hands and the sheer black fabric peeks through the robe. He has one hand on each side of my hips on the mattress. I catch his eyes move down then back to my face.

I give him a knowing look as he tries unsuccessfully to stealthily catch a glimpse of what I'm wearing. I don't think he would have understood that if I were to say it out loud.

People might think the 'z' in Boyz Attack was on purpose, but I know that none of them knew how to spell it correctly.

I move so the robe falls off of my left shoulder, the silky material just slid right off. From the look in his eyes he wishes the rest would slip off too. I lean forward and kiss his cheek, then lie back and close my eyes.

I feel the mattress give, then I his presence above me. He's easier to train than a dog. Swiftly I push on his chest so he's on his back and I quickly straddle him and lean over him. His hands automatically go to my waist, his eyes are fixated to where the robe hung open.

"You see something you like?" I ask as I attempt to bring his attention back to my face. His hands move up my back to my shoulders where he grips the silken covering and roughly pulls it down. Leaning up he kisses my collarbone and helps me remove the sleeves. His fingertips graze their way from the my wrists, over my elbows, to tops of my arms and back down again. I try my best to hide the shudder.

I'm so glad he wore a button down shirt. Before I even have a chance to undo his shirt, he grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a... heart stopping, no that doesn't cover it, well there are not words to describe it kiss. I know I squeaked right before he kissed me, what do you want? I wasn't expecting that.

His other hand is pulling at the belt, once he unties it he throws the useless piece of clothing to the floor. He was always good at multitasking. I pull away slightly to breath and I finally got the opportunity to get his shirt open, I felt the hardness of his chest, trailing my fingers to his stomach and my palms resting flat against the waist of his jeans.

He eyed my ensemble appreciatively, getting the full view for the first time. I move my legs so they are between his and slide off the bed. Once my feet touch the floor his sits up and takes my hand and moves me so I spin, he really did want the full view. With my full rotation done, I move close to him and unbutton his jeans and meet his gaze.

I bite my lower lip and unzip them as slowly as I can. If he had a problem with the teasing he would have done something by now. He stands and lets the denim drop to the floor. I walk over to my side of the bed as he hurriedly kicks his jeans away, and lift the covers, I glance at him then make myself comfortable under the blankets.

He follows my lead and does the same but he's close to hovering over me, ready to continue. I knew what I was going to do would be difficult but he brought this on himself.

"Goodnight Tommy," a small peck on the lips and I pull the covers over my head and try not let my laughing be too noticeable. He groans and flops down on the bed next to me.

He wanted to take things slow, but he'll be happy when he see the other 'gifts' Sadie and Kwest, it's still weird, gave me for this trip. What he saw was tame compared to the rest of the collection.

* * *

So The Astronauts Wife, that's what I was thinking about JD (I told my mom that and she agrees completely), so I decided to mention it in here. I still want to be at the top of the abduction list if they look like Johnny Depp. 

Tell me what you think about this one. Review! Next is Tommy's POV.

You will be getting, I think, four more chapters of this story and two or three of The TT Series, then I'm taking a break. Most likely it will only be a month or two long, but I need to work on '_Sangue_' (my story) desperately. Would anyone be interested in reading it?

When I come back I'll probably have a new story and quite a few chapter for my existing stories. I'm trying to plan this out so I can post during my break. Trying to write for three different stories at the same time is a little confusing for my overloaded brain. But will see how it goes.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	3. Preparing For The Inevitable

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 3: Preparing For The Inevitable

Tommy's POV. Starts before their trip. Mostly a filler chapter before you see Tommy's side of their first night together. But this is Tommy trying to be affectionate but still a little hesitant.

I only got two answer for what Tommy's hiding: a ring and a condom. I want to know what you think it is. It's dealt with in the next chapter and I want opinions because I'm kinda stuck. It's like I want it to be obvious but then again I don't.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

After the long and painful process of getting together with Jude, I thought it would be a good idea to have a few days alone together. Plus I can't have Sadie around bugging me about hurting her sister, the whole 'you hurt her, I kill you' crap. 

I want to show her something special to me. My completely secluded and expensive house, cottage thing. If I get there and it's in shit condition I'm ready to kill. I don't pay for a cleaning crew to come in and sit on their asses.

"Jude?" She looks up at me and almost smiles, she was half asleep in the chair next to mine. "Come on baby, I'll take you home." a small nod and she stand slowly. "How long have you been here?" She got here before me again, I've been here for at least ten hours. A slow shrug is the only answer I get.

She'd bracing herself against the wall as she makes her way to the front door. My poor girl, I hate to see her like this. I was standing behind her to catch her if she fell, and I have a good view.

I can't believe she is been this stubborn, she could just ask me to carry her. She's jumped on me one time, not the way I want, and I didn't say anything. Or she's not really thinking and figures she has to walk.

Not being able to take it any more I quicken my pace and scoop her up and carry her out to my car. Spied drove her today, her car is still not ready, it been over a week and Kwest couldn't have done that much damage.

It's deja vu when I get her settled in the front seat of the car. Only I hope this time I won't be called that disturbing name. I feel her watching me through half lidded eyes. I spare a quick glance to see her body turned in the seat to face me.

I caress her cheek with the back of my fingers. A coy smile brightens her tired features. I think she still can't believe that we're together. Finally I'm at a stop light, I lean in and give her a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. I plan on kissing every part of her body, I have to start somewhere.

Every soft curve that inhabits her body will feel my caress, my passion. She can see it in my eyes and wants it to come... uh, poor word choice. I guess I'll never be able to stop with that.

Her eyes drift close a moment later. Now in less than a day I'll be alone with her and there will be nothing interrupting me. I pull up to the house and see another car in front of mine, a very noticeable dent in the fender.

Great Kwest is here with Sadie, I know I don't want to see what they are doing. Hopefully it's upstairs on not on the couch, since much of the Harrison family has hooked up there. I just want to take Jude up to her room and then get out of here without seeing anyones naked ass, unless its Jude's.

You know she's so tired, she doesn't care that I'm watching and yeah, I've been thinking about that too much. At least I don't have to carry a drunk around again. She holds onto me, I feel the softness of her hair on my jaw.

I check the door and it's locked, I don' think Jude would like it if I went looking for her key. So I have to knock and hope that someone isn't too busy to answer the door. Two minutes, no answer, "Jude, where's your house key?" She moves her head away from me then it falls back to my shoulder, "pocket," yeah she only has pockets everywhere.

"Care to tell me which pocket?" I'd put her down but she'd just fall over. I kick the door trying to get someone to respond. Jude moves and pull the key out of her jacket and throws it at my chest. Of course it bounces off me and into her lap.

What am I suppose to do now? I can't reach it, even if I really want to, I can't. I do what I have to and drop her legs and watch where the key falls. Now to pick it up, that was not an easy task. But I managed to retrieve it, I should give up music and try to make it in the circus, with what I did I'm a shoo-in.

Surprisingly I'm not tired, I thought after five minutes she would start to feel heavy. I'm at the top of the stairs going to Jude's room, when I hear heavy breathing and a groan. I shudder and try to block what I heard from my memory. I hit the door twice to get them to shut up, I have done this a few times to Kwest, so he knows the drill.

I sit her on the bad and help her out of her coat, she flopped back and I took off her shoes. "Tommy," her voice low, "stay," is all she says. What am I a dog? But who am I to refuse that command. The bed is so small, I won't fit unless she laying on me. That just a sacrifice I'll have to make.

"Jude, move over," she shakes her head, "then where am I suppose to sleep?" She mumbles something about a 'blanket' and 'closet', then I clearly here, "floor." She expects me to sleep on a floor for her.

"Goodnight Jude," I kiss her forehead before trying to make my exit, but she calls me back. "yes baby?" she lifts her arms and motions for me to come over to her. Her snug grip doesn't seem to have lost any of her normal strength.

"Girl, let go I can't breathe," she grudgingly loosens her hold on me and I back away from her. "You need your sleep we leave early tomorrow. Did you remember to pack?" Jude points across the room to the few suitcases by the window. "I'll pick you up around six thirty, okay?"

"Okay," she mouths more than says as she gets up, eyes practically closed, and grabs some clothes to change. One more kiss and I make my way to the door. When I'm going down the stair I don't hear any horrible noises coming from the room and I'm thankful for that. But then I start thinking about some weird things they could be doing to keep each other quiet. Don't ask why I can't help it.

I see Jude by the window as I get into my car. I look up at her and she gives me a small smile and I head home to get ready for the week I'll be alone with Jude Harrison.

* * *

This is horrible! I don't have chapter 4 done but I'm well on my way to finishing ch. 5, 6, and I'm starting on 7. And I have ideas for 8. 

**_Question_**: How _far_ do you want Jude and Tommy to go on this trip? I want to know what you think. I'm a lttle old fashioned, kinda, sorta, no really, but still I'm writing this for you.

Sorry for any mistakes, I've got four other windows up and I keep switching back and forth. If this keeps happening I won't get a chance to work on '_Sangue'. _Either that or Jude and Tommy will end up in a vampire story, but I'm kinda planning that already.

Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	4. Am I Cursed?

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 4: Am I Cursed?

Tommy's POV. Thanks to those who read my notes. Tommy's imagination really starts up now.

'Perverted Gentleman' that so explains Tommy. Thanks **Monkeyluver42**, I may have to use that as a title for a chapter. And for that, you can tell me what you want to see in an upcoming chapter and I'll write it for you.

Marriage? Uh, um, they have only been together for like a week and you want them to get married or engaged? Already? You people move fast!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I take the turn off to the private road, Jude hasn't been asleep very long. The last time I had Jude passed out in my car, I didn't have the heart to wake her and look where it got me. Maybe it will work out even better this time.

But that won't happen. I have to take care of a few things. Like setting up the surprise I have for her. I should wait for another few days but I don't think I can last that long. But she'll see how _long _I can actually last.

Well my place looks to be in good condition, I hope the inside is as immaculate. Where did that word come from? I know I'm not stupid, all the time, but I don't have a great vocabulary. Well not one I can use in front of everyone. But I'm happy I can use it in front of Jude now.

Why does it seem like I'm always lugging her around? I guess I just want her as close as possible to me. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not obsessive.

Now I can't put her down, I don't get this girl sometimes. She wants to walk then she wants to be carried. And this time I have a reason to put her down and she refuses. "Which pocket? I'll get it for you."

What?! You can't reach in there, not after all the trouble I had trying to find this damn thing for you. I think hiding it, as well, will be a challenge. But I'm always up for one. A challenge that is, well let's not count out the other. I think it's well documented, how I'm always ready.

Back to where I was. It took my four hours to find the perfect one for her. And I can usually finish this kind of shopping in twenty minutes. But Jude deserves the best and not some random piece of shit I gave to nearly every girl.

Here comes my sappiness again, if I can only keep my romantic side for awhile it would be perfect. Then I'll really be able to sway her into what I want. But not so fast she comes to fear me. But I've held out for awhile and I don't think I can make it much longer.

She can't feel sick, not with the plans that I have. I need her at full strength, that will be the best for both of us. I've worn out a lot stronger women, but with all the performing on stage and the late night touring. She can handle anything I can throw at her.

I place her on the bed and go to get everything out of the car. I'm happy she's a light packer, I don't want to waste my energy going up and down the stairs for suitcase after suitcase.

"Why don't you rest while I get dinner ready?" Nothing says love like a meal cooked by your man, well that's what I've been told. I've never had a man, and don't plan on having one in this life or any of them. She moves her chin down and I take it as a nod.

I would love nothing more than just lie there next to her and hold her as she sleeps. But she'll need sustenance, wow Sadie really was good for something. I just need to take care of her. And she deserves a lot better than me. I think that a small little kiss should help with my growing need for her. Emotionally that is, nothing else is growing right now.

As I go to give her a kiss she moves faster and grabs onto my shirt collar. Forcefully she brings my lips to hers, I don't know what's gotten into her but I like it. I do my best to give into her but not let my self control go completely. I'm going to stick to my plan of making sure she knows how much I love her first.

But still pulling away from her was the hardest thing I had to do. I gather my thoughts as I make my way back to the first floor and to the kitchen.

So now, what am I going to cook for her? Hm, it shouldn't be this hard, forget the last part. Something simple would be best, a little pasta, a little sauce, bread. That should work for the first night here. I'm kinda afraid to let her cook. I've heard some stories and I'm not willing to have my house burnt down.

She was doing much better by the time I finished making dinner. This is great. I may get something out of this, well something that I hadn't used who I am for. I wonder how it will be, for someone being with me for the actual person and not the persona.

Its a pretty quiet dinner. She kind of looks like she's still not well. She sits on the couch and curls up with her head on the arm. I grab the blanket off of the back of the couch and put it on top of her as I kiss her on the temple and go towards the door.

"Tommy where you going?"

"I need to make sure there's enough fire wood to last through the night. I don't need your tiny ass freezing out here." I say with a very pronounced smirk. She halfheartedly glares before she get a smirk of her own.

"But couldn't you to keep me warm? I really prefer that to a fire," she uses her kittenish look so well. Oh I can think of quite a few way to make sure she'll need a way to cool off, if she gets me started. And if I don't control myself I'll end up hurting her. Since she's all innocent and it will already be painful.

I know I call him Little Tommy but he's not _that_ little. As I'm sure you well know, along with a quarter of Canada, America, and two other continents. Hey I'm not completely proud of it, I was back then but not now. But the bright side my reputation helped me get rid of Sadie.

I have to use up some of my energy on this. Help keep my mind off of the lovely, beautiful creature I have upstairs. With her soft and luscious... Okay ax wear me out a little, uh, that sounds, uh... never mind.

She's standing in front of the window when I come back. I could just think about what I could and one day soon will, do to her right there by that very window.

I can't help it I have to touch her, feel her softness. "You weren't planning on running from me now, were you?" If she well enough to move around she's well enough for me to tease. I didn't want to feel that much! Breathe, I can keep myself in line for a little longer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for bed," I hope she didn't say anything before that, if she did I just pray it wasn't important.

It's been over a half hour and she's yet to make an appearance. I have waited for her before and it's not getting any easier. But last time that was excruciating the interrupting every time I need to get out what was long overdo.

Why did I have to slump against the door? I hit my head and now I'll have a headache. I don't need one at this freaking time. I don't have to work, but it doesn't seem to work out that way. What could take so long in there? Come on, again forget that, hurry up! Get out of the bathroom! I try to communicate that to her through my mind.

"What's the hurry? We're not going anywhere or do you have a trip to the forest planned? We don't wanna be late and miss getting eaten by a bear. You know they have those strict eating schedules?" So now that we're alone she's sarcastic? Well more than usual.

I was going to try to make this romantic but that plan has been shot to hell. I'll just go along with whatever is going to happen. Romance must _really_ be dead.

I couldn't go through with the plan, I had her on the bed confused and screaming. And I didn't even do anything to her. If I did she would have been screaming a whole lot more. So now I'm locked inside a bathroom for no reason. And Jude is out there using all sorts of names that I would kill people for calling me. Parachute pants wearing ass? Has she lost her mind?

She's sitting in the bed looking... well there aren't words. I keep my anger but not very well. All I want to do in pin her down to the mattress. But I settle for her trapped between my arms.

What the hell is she wearing? Whatever it is I want, correct that, I need to see more of it. Everything is in slow motion as I watch her smooth shoulder become visible. A soft kiss on the cheek and she moves away from me.

Control, Tommy, control. I'll hurt her if I lose it now. I keep repeating that, it needs to stick. But I watch as her chest rises and falls with every calm breath. I want to feel it against mine. Just remember to not hurt her and I'll be fine. She looks so peaceful beneath me, until she shoves me off and straddles me.

I like dominate Jude.

Must get this horrible piece of clothing off of her. It's too bulky. I can't feel enough of her while it's on, now I can start on my whole cover every inch of my girl with me. She can't pull away now.

Missing the heat she gave me while she was above me, I move quickly to try to recapture it. But I finally get to see what she's wearing. I'm glad those control exercises I did with Little Tommy are paying off. So see through, so soft, so right in front of me. I must have it.

I thought she would be a little more clumsy with the whole undressing me, but she never ceases to amaze me. But if I say anything she might think I'm calling her a slut.

Nothing can stop me from pouncing, I move near her, my hand brushes her hip as I attempt to get closer.

"Goodnight Tommy," hell no! She can't do this! I- she- but... aw, shit. She made Little Tommy all happy then she does this to me. Do you think whining would get me anywhere?

* * *

For those of you who love this you'll be happy this will be a pretty long story. Chapter 7 that's nearly finished and takes place on only day two. I keep switching POV, but I don't know how I'm going to finish all my stuff.

Since I brought it up if you people want a sex scene someone is going to have to help me write it. I just can't write it by myself.

I don't think I can take this man living in my head for much longer. His thoughts are starting to be frightening. And if people keep trying to set me up I'm going to kill someone.

Is anyone going to review my Tommy Torture Series? Next chapter is coming soon, if you care.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	5. Innocence Patrol

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 5: Innocence Patrol

Jude's POV. God bless air conditioning! I would have melted it I didn't have it. Well its still really hot but it's manageable.

I love you my reviewers! **iluvtomQ18** I technically have three guys in my brain. No more detail is needed. And **FlawlessImperfecti0n** don't worry I won't kill anyone, but my sis wanted to set me up with a guy named Crisco, so you can see where I'm coming from.

Posting now because I'm so, So, SO Happy! Drew Remenda is coming back to the San Jose Sharks!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in the window. Why isn't there curtains on the window? Groggily I try, try being the operative word, to turn my back to the window, it's difficult to move with Tommy clutching me to his chest. I finally move to face him, his death grip is still intact. 

"Tommy?" I'm breathless, he's holding me so tight. I push on his shoulder a bit, he slowly opens one eye and looks down at me. "Why are you here?" He gives me this confused expression, I clarify, "you have your own room, why are you in mine?"

"I kept you warm," now it my turn to be all confused, "We're you cold last night?" Still confused I shake my head negatively, "so I did my job." I hate to admit it, but that's kinda cute. Even though he was adamant about staying in his own room. "See, you always get what you want."

I don't want to continue with this conversation, even though he gave me what I wanted, so I lean in and give him a kiss at the hollow base of his throat. I would of kissed his lips but I can't reach, he obviously noticed this because he starts to shift me so we're at eye level. He leans in close so our noses touch, then his skims across my cheek. I feel his lips go down my neck, then gradually up to my lips.

He starts of slowly with this kiss, his hands traveling down my back. Going to my hips he plays with the bottom of the little nightie, pulling it up slightly. His fingertip skim over my thigh to my hip. I love the feel of the rugged manliness of his hands. (A/N: I read one too many romance novels)

Of course there's a knock at the door, I again try to stop him. "Ignore it," he mumbles hoarsely against my skin as his hands continue going up. His tongue flicks out on my neck and I pull him closer, if possible, to me. I want to feel every line in his well defined chest on mine.

Tommy told me about time time Sadie tried something like that. I'm glad Tommy knows how to use his tongue. Why am I thinking about Sadie?

The knocking becomes louder and more frantic. He groans and pulls away from me. I couldn't pull away he was holding me too tightly, but I didn't want to let go. And I thought I could squeeze the life out of people.

"I'll go see who that is, then kill them," I laugh a little and watch him put on a pair of pants. He brought his clothes in here? I'm not complaining. He gives me a small kiss on the lips and leaves the room. I hear him trip on the stairs and I'm sent over the edge of laughing. "Shut up," he yells from the living room, well that's where he sounds to be.

There's some struggling with the locks and he gets the door open and I guess with too much force because the knob hits the wall.

"Kwest, Sadie. What are you doing here?" What? Kwest and Sadie are here? Sure enough I hear their voices drift in, Sadie's being the most audible.

"We thought about it and decided to come visit you," Sadie's voice sounded to sweet. Yeah, they thought Tommy was going to take my innocence and decided to put a stop to it by visiting. They can be so transparent sometimes. "Where's Jude?" she asked in a tone that meant 'if anything happened, I'll castrate you'.

I don't get her, _she_ and Kwest, still weird, bought me all this sexy clothing and now they came all the way up here to protect me? I quickly pull on my robe and hurry out the door. She doesn't need to see Tommy's clothes all over the floor. I make it out of the door to see Sadie standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sades, why are you here?" I hope I don't look or sound upset, because I'm ready to shred her to ribbons for messing up my Tommy time. She opens her arms for a hug, but I don't think it would be a good idea if I hugged her. I may strangle her.

"We came to visit you of course," I don't know how she can think she can lie to me. I've caught most of her lies before. She gives my her trademark sisterly hug. "What did you two do last night?" She asks almost accusingly. She is going to end up with a black eye if she doesn't shut up. She was excited when I drunk and spent the night at Tommy's but now wants to ruin any chance I have at being with him.

"Wait, you can tell me while you help me unpack." Unpack? As in unpack, unpack? She can't stay here while I try out my first seduction on Tommy.

"You're staying long enough to unpack?" I'm going to faint. She can't do this!

"We're staying as long as you are. You know you're going to get bored being stuck here alone with Tommy for a whole week." She thinks she's doing me a favor? She motions for Kwest to follow and he doesn't look like he can hold her luggage much longer. Linking arms with me she pulls upstairs, I nearly fall because she's in such a damn hurry to keep me away from Tom.

I'm so lucky she saw what room I came out of. She goes right past it and to the room right next to mine. "Why don't you go talk to Tommy while Jude and I put some of our things away." She gives him a small kiss before he clunks down the stairs.

I've been stuck up here with her for ten minutes, well five I changed into jeans and a black hoodie. All she does is watch me like she's looking for any kind of change. I glance up through my lashes and make eye contact with her and shock covers her features. If she thinks what I thinks she's thinking, she's going to destroy Tommy!

"I'll be right back, I need some water. Could you put a few of my thing away? Thanks," she rushes out of the room. So she ruins my vacation and treats me like a maid. This is getting better and better.

If I don't do as she asks she just going to make everything even worse than it already is. I pull out a few of her shirts to put away when I see the greatest thing in the world. I could really torture Tommy with this. And hopefully embarrass Sadie while I do it. But all those awful memories that happened with this hat. I only need Spied here.

"Hey Sades!" I walk down the steps to see her by the dining room entrance glaring at Tommy, "Now this," I point my head, "is really what every smart person needs to bring for a week long trip." Tommy looks like he's going to be sick and I can't blame him. "Especially when you're in the middle of nowhere," she's going to maim me. "What's wrong Sadie? You don't like how it looks on me?"

Her cheeks start to flush as she takes in the little nurse's cap. Tommy still looks sick and Kwest doesn't know what to think. He keeps going between Tommy, Sadie, and the hat. "What Tommy? You don't like it either?" He's about ready to chirp, why do I always pick up his words?

She snatches the hat from me and shoves it into her pocket. She backs towards the living room breathing deeply to calm herself.

"Who told you to go through my suitcase?" She practically screams at me, guess the breathing didn't work.

Wait, what? Oh, that's it, I lunge at her but Tommy holds me back. He still kind of sallow from seeing the hat. But the man has his never fail grip. I'm screaming but I don't know what I'm saying. It can't be good if I don't understand it. Tommy probably does I learned some interesting words form him.

She turns and hastily makes her way to the top of the stairs. I see where she's going and I can't let that happen. I'm still yelling but I know what I'm saying.

"Sadie, NO!" But it was too late.

* * *

Let me know, I always read what you have to say, Review! 

I need hockey season to start and Eclipse! But none of you will want that, I get very distracted by hot hockey players. Bright side Hockey doesn't start until October 4th.

Also, my break, I don't think I'll get a chance for it, I just started chapter 10 and have ideas for chapter 11-13. And This is the last chapter you'll get for about a week or more. Just a heads up! The title of the next chapter is: 'What Have I Done?'

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	6. What Have I Done?

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 6: What Have I Done?

Sadie's POV. Her reasoning for going to see Jude and Tommy. Sorry for any mistakes I kept laughing.

**iluvtomQ18** I don't want you to beat three guys in your head, it's not fun when they start arguing for a scene in my story and then Tommy comes in and wants attention. See how insane they made me?

Sorry I meant to post sooner, but I was busy with Eclipse and I didn't want to be on the computer.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I suddenly think this wasn't a great idea. 

I don't think Kwest and I should have done a little shopping that day. The day when I got that stuff for my sister for her trip with Tommy. She doesn't know how to handle a man like Tommy, I know she has stayed overnight with him before. But she was drunk and didn't know any better.

And he's not the type that would take advantage of the little sister of mine that he says he loves. No, no, she's going to be fine. She's reasonable and Tommy can control himself when he's not around...Jude. That's it I have to get to her.

I don't get myself sometimes, first I'm like 'what are you waiting for?' and now I'm ready to stop any attempt that she tries because I can't let my little innocent Jude be forever... Okay I need to be composed.

I do my best to calm myself before I talk to Kwest and convince him a visit to Tommy's place is a great way to spend more time together.

"Kwest," I turn to him, he was busy with some paperwork. "Why don't we go visit Tommy and Jude? We can always use another weekend away from here," I give him a seductive smile, so he knows what to expect while we're there. He's falling for it.

"You don't trust Tommy with Jude, right?" I purse my lips and glare at him, I nod once. "What took you so long? I thought you would want to be up there five minutes after they left."

"I don't know why I... it's just she's my baby sister and its always been my job to protect her. I want them to be together, just like you do," he nods in agreement. "But I can't let her be put in a situation that could change her whole life for the worst."

"Sadie calm down, nothing that horrible will happen to her. Tom won't do anything that would ruin her life..." he drifts off, I think I planted the seed of doubt in his head. "We'll leave in the morning," he states as he gets up and put the papers away.

Grabbing my hand he pulls me out of the building, "what time will we leave?" I may have to stay up all night and pack. What am I saying? I'm an experienced packer, won't take longer than twenty minutes. "How early do you want to get there?"

"As early as possible," I don't think she'll give into him on the first night. If she does she has learned nothing from me. "Well, it seven now, so we will leave around five, that will give me enough time to rest up for the drive. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, just call about twenty minutes before you come over," I lean in to give him a kiss, we're stuck in traffic might as well use the time wisely. He interrupts my movement by speaking.

"Why not pack your things now and stay at my house? It would be easier on both of us, plus you left some of you stuff at my place anyway." I stay over there all the time, so that's fine with me. I agree as we pull up to my house. What did I leave over there? Well it can't be that bad he isn't making that big of a deal about it.

I'm packing my things while Kwest is staring between me and the bed. "Kwest, no." He comes and kisses my neck a moves his lips along my collar bone. "We have to go to your house so you can pack and then we ca..."I drop off as his lips move a little further down.

My breath hitches as my head falls back. His hands slip further down past my waist grabbing roughly and forcefully brings my hips towards him.

Must control situation, I need him rested for the drive so I can keep Jude from doing something stupid. I have to... stop... him. A few more minutes, then I'll...

...I wake up on the floor of my room, a feather duster next to my head. Kwest is asleep, tied up to the leg of the bed with apron strings. When did all this happen? Was I that far gone in my lust? Well I'm happy so I guess everything went well. I glance at the clock: four A.M.

I look around the room to see an open suitcase on the bed. I was going somewhere? "Kwest wake up," maybe he knows where I was going. Okay I'm starting to worry and I don't know why. I push on his chest until he starts to stir.

"Kwest, was I going somewhere?" He's looking at me like I'm crazy, but then he tries to rub his eyes. I watch his struggle against the bindings. "Sadie you okay?" Did I really tie him up? I don't think I've ever done that before. "Fine. I'm fine." I say but my tone doesn't help my case.

"We were suppose to go to Tom's house to see Jude. Are you sure you're okay?" I look over at his face to see his genuine concern for me. I wanted to melt when I saw how much he cared.

It clicked; Jude is alone with Tommy and Tommy has no restraint when it comes to Jude. I rush to my drawer and pull out the first thing I can find. I dress as fast as I possibly can then I untie my poor lover.

"Hurry, we need to get to Tommy's and you still need to pack." He groans as he is able to move his arms again. I close up my suitcases as Kwest puts on his clothes. Then I have to rush to make sure I have all that I need.

The drive to Kwest's place took forever. It's four sixteen and it's only a five minute ride to his home. I had to of course write a note to my dad letting him know that I went to see Jude. I know he will completely agree with my choice to um... we all know it's not a visit. But I'm not chaperoning either. I'm doing a stupidity resistance program.

I waited in the car as Kwest got his essentials. Ten minutes later he was throwing his stuff in the car and getting in the drivers seat.

An hour into the drive and I was already going crazy and we still have two more hours before we're even close. Jude, please be smart and not fall for his smooth Tommy Q ways, I even plead with her in my mind. I need to think positive. Jude can go more than twenty four hours without doing something stupid, uh, maybe that's the wrong way to think. She's strong, believable. She's independent, still kinda believable. She's never done anything rash, oh, this car needs to go faster.

"Kwest do you want to rest and I'll drive?" He's looking a little worn out. I'll make that up to him. He pulls over and tiredly makes it over to the passenger side to open my door. I guess I'm running on a little more adrenaline than he is.

This is an emergency, speed limits have no meaning to Sadie Harrison. But if I went a little slower I would have noticed the road to Tommy's. He has to be paranoid. It's at least a mile before you come to another turn off and then that one is still at least half a mile till you see his house. I'm happy he doesn't have a gate.

I sighed as I got to the door. Everything was quiet and I was taking that as a good thing. But it was too quiet. I knock, now comes the waiting. I turned to see Kwest fighting with the luggage. No answer. I start knocking again if anything is happening I'm going to make sure they can't think about anything else except the knocking. Silently imploring again in my head, Jude open the door.

"Tommy," I say nearly inaudible. Why is he only half dressed? I want him fully dressed at all times when he is with my baby sister. He's is obviously shocked to see us but we can't be _that _unexpected. I hope I sound bright and cheery so he doesn't see why I dragged his best friend all the way here. Even though I know it's unmistakable, the reason why we're here.

"Where's Jude?" He gestured to upstairs. Jude sleeps in anytime she can; why would it be any different here? She's just sleeping I keep telling myself. I look around and can I live here? Tommy has... taste. Well he dated me of course he does, but he also cheated on me. Then again he does love Jude, so yeah, good taste on his part.

Jude popped out of her room when I was about to go to her. She looked impassive when she saw me. I motion for her to come and give me a hug but she gets the smallest glimmer of fury in her eyes. She doesn't seem to be in a very talkative mood but if I inspect her enough I'll know if there is any change.

We've been alone for awhile and she hasn't said anything to me. I don't notice any difference between now and the last time I saw her. Then she looks up at me and there is a drastic change in her eyes. I make up an excuse before I dash out of the room and go to find Tommy. He's a dead man or maybe I'll just make him a flaccid one.

"Tom. Get over here now," my voice is low and threatening. He looks at me incredulously. I guess he doesn't like to be commanded to do anything. He gets up from his seat at the table before he comes over to me and returns my glower. I'm glad I don't have to deal with this crap anymore. I'm about to verbally emasculate him or actually I'm still not sure of which I should go for, when I hear Jude calling to me.

"Now this is really what every smart person needs to bring for a week long trip." I narrow my stare a bit as she continues speaking. "What's wrong Sadie? You don't like how it looks on me?" There is almost too much to take in Kwest's questioning gaze, Tommy's extreme pallor, and Jude's taunting while she thinks she's... I don't know what she's thinking but it can't be good.

I go over to her and take the hat and put it away so she'll stop with the look she's giving me. Breathe, Sadie, deep cleansing breaths. I don't believe she went through my stuff! I didn't really think she would put my things away. I could wring her scrawny little neck for bringing out my hat.

So why not return the favor, I got her a very interesting outfit maybe I should show it off to Tom. I was saving my nurse outfit for Kwest, he had no idea about it. As I'm sure Tom or Jude doesn't know about what I plan to bring out, but Tom doesn't need to know that. I put it in the bottom of her bag, when she wasn't looking.

Jude's screaming at me as I make my way from her and Tom. What has he been teaching her? I know she didn't learn those words from me. "Sadie, NO!" If she's not yelling for me to come back and she starts apologizing, I don't want to hear what she has to say.

I'm going to hyperventilate. Am I too late? This is Jude's room but Tommy's clothes are strewn on the floor. She couldn't, no she wouldn't. Oh please let my sister be just as innocent as I left her a few days ago. I see the naughty nightie I picked out for her is in the corner. Anger is rising, boiling to the point I want to kill. Keep the anger in, keep the anger in. That's it, the anger's out.

* * *

Oh no! Sadie threatened Little Tommy! Will she follow through? 

Hope I don't have to remind you but I will anyway, Review! The title for the next chapter is: 'Tommy Make It Stop!'

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	7. Tommy Make It Stop!

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 7: Tommy Make It Stop!

Jude's POV. Sorry, I was disgusted and laughing at the same time while writing this, remember I have to live through all this. I see and hear everything _very _clearly.

I'm so behind on all my stuff. Reading Eclipse threw off my whole work schedule plus I got to go see some of the classic cars that are in town, so pretty much I'm telling you where I live. Don't stalk me!: ) I'm doing my best to catch up on everything. I know I haven't been reviewing except for the lucky few, It might have been one. I will review your next chapters, I promise!

**love4jommy** as I said I'm posting this early for you! I'm having a giggle fit. Why I don't know maybe you're just funny!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I was sitting at the foot of the bed with a blue chenille blanket wrapped around my shoulders, looking at Tommy leaning against the headboard. This has been the only time that we have been alone since Sadie and Kwest made their appearance. And we could hardly say a word to each other. 

Sadie had made us all uncomfortable when she started yelling about the clothes she found in my room. I felt like I was been punished by mom or Darius. Her lecture will stay with me forever. I never knew Sadie knew some of those words. She has a very vivid imagination, when she said what she thought me and Tommy did. No wonder Kwest wants to be with her.

She must keep things quite interesting in the bedroom. Scratch that, I don't want to think about them being together like that. I only want to picture Tommy like that; not with Sadie or Kwest, with me. Oh, wait, I'm getting a mental image of Kwest all over Tom... then Sadie comes in and want to join th...

Sadie has me so wound up I can't think straight, literally. Can I poke out my eyes? It might stop the graphic images I have stuck in my head. Or make it worse, that could end up playing through my head for the rest of my existence.

"Tommy what are we going to do? They knew that we came here to be alone and I can tell that Sadie talked Kwest into coming all the way out here." I move and lay on my stomach, with my head on the pillow turned to see his face. He brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"I don't know, baby, but-" he's cut off by a loud moan coming from the next room. We share a horrified look before their headboard hits the wall closest to us, twice. I'm sitting up and back at the foot of the bed faster than you can say 'ew'. I'm dizzy after my sudden movement. My neck hurts, is this what whiplash feels like? I will never move like that again.

I look over to see Tommy with an almost painful expression. He sees my watching him curiously then explains his reaction. "They're in _my _bed," I know I didn't hide my shock at all. "I'll help you burn it before we leave." I try to make him smile. There goes the moaning again.

I'm rocking back and forth trying to calm myself, "this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this is-" a low growl could be heard. I give out a small shriek and continue with my rocking. "Why did you make the walls so thin?" He doesn't look too happy that I said that.

"You think that they would have the decency to wait until I'm not around."

"Um, Jude this wouldn't be the first time they've done this with you around." I give him a 'you better tell me what you're talking about right the hell now' look and he tells me about when he took me home right before we left for here.

"They were... and you brought... you left me alone with them?" I must of had a terrified expression because he came over and pulled me into his chest. Why is it my sister can get with her boyfriend and I can't? I'm of legal age, haven't been for very long, but that doesn't matter.

The headboard hit the wall again, I cover my ears and try to think happy thoughts. The moaning goes on for another minute. I cling even more tightly to Tommy, hearing his heartbeat going erratically. "Come on baby, will go for... a walk." Then I'm sent to the edge of insanity when I hear the worst possible thing from the next room.

"Oh Kwest, honey, harder!" Her voice was loud and clear. I can't take it anymore, I start screaming to block out the sounds.

"Tommy! Make it stop!" I'm nearly begging him. Then he gets this far off look, I don't need him thinking like that now. I really think about what I said and I can't blame him for the thoughts he having. "Tommy please don't so this now, I need you." Why do I even bother? He's pulled further away from me and into his mind.

Shaking him is not helping. I firmly place one hand on each shoulder and shake him again. "Tommy!" Nothing. "Tommy we have to go. I can take this much longer." I slap his cheek to get his attention, grab his hand and pull him away from the... I may never have words for them right now.

I'm glad my room is by the stairs, I don't know what I would have done if I had to pass that room. I trip and catch myself on the railing and let out a sigh of relief.

My heart is going crazy from all that's going on. I need to slow down I don't need to kill myself trying to make an exit. I'm finally with Tommy and I don't need to end up in a coma. I almost have Tommy out the door when Sadie screamed, "Oh Tiger!" It was funny and disturbing at the same time.

I heard the door slam as I made a run for it. I had to run for at least 5 minutes before my lungs began to burn. Where I was going I had no clue but where ever it was it had to be far from the rabbits. Tommy came up behind me and I collapsed into him and started to cry.

I love my sister and Kwest very much but this is not something that I _ever _wanted to hear. I may be emotionally scarred for the rest of my life. Tommy whispers soothingly to me as he holds me. I relax into him, I feel like I did this morning when I was still alone with him. Nothing matters when I'm with him and Sadie's not having sex four feet away from me. I cringe at that thought and Tommy pulls my tighter against him.

"Girl, lets go back," I have to take a line from Kwest. Has he lost his skittle loving mind? I can't go back there, I'm already psychologically damaged. He must have seen my horror-stricken expression because he nudged me and I looked up at him. "Don't worry about it," how can I not worry when I have to go back to the place where Sadie's fornicating.

But I trust Tommy more than anyone so I'll be fine. I hold onto his hand, our finger intertwined as we slowly make it back towards the house. I'm lost in thought as he pulls me past the cottage and heads for the back yard. I look at him to explain but he just keeps on his way.

I follow like I'm turning into a lost puppy. He's the only one who's had this effect on me. All I can see is guess what? Trees. He leads me through the forest on a hidden path to a smaller cottage. How many places does this man have? Not that I'm complaining. I don't complain about Tommy. But I'm glad to be away from, I shudder from the thought of what I heard. I may have to bow down to the guest house and give thanks.

I'm frozen in place staring at the really cute cottage. I mean its like one of the picturesque homes you see in Ireland or some place like that. He tugs on my arm and opens the door and I'm again in awe. This has to be the most adorable place I've ever seen. Now I'm back to my thoughts of Kwest all over him. It would explain the decor.

I hope and pray he hired a female designer for this place. "Tommy are we staying here tonight?" I can't go back into that place tonight. He nods and shows me the small room that I'll or possibly we will be staying in. Don't mind that as long as he's not thinking of Kwest.

I guess the adrenaline is wearing off because my body feels heavy and my eyes don't want to stay open. I tiredly drag myself over to the luscious looking bed, well right now a pile of leaves on concrete would have looked luscious.

I sat on the bed slowly to make sure I wasn't going to miss and end up on the floor, it wouldn't have been the first time. On the bed- check. Shoes off- check. Pulling off jeans- no going so well. Maybe if I imitate a snake I can slither out of them. Okay that hurt and didn't work. I guess Tommy felt bad because he helped me out of my pants, his fingers softly moving down my hips and thighs, um that was probably for his own benefit instead of mine.

He covered me with the quilt on the bed before he laid down next to me casually throwing an arm over me. I welcomed the familiar comfort he gave me. His bare legs was pressed to mine. I let out a shaky breath, I was oddly nervous with the closeness I was feeling with him.

I drifted in and out of sleep before I was gone from this earth and into my dreamland. Which was very close to how my current state was Tommy holding me and no one else around.

* * *

Title for the next chapter is: 'Morning Tiger'. Kind of obvious but not everything is obvious. 

I have new recommendations for anyone interested. The Nymph King and The Stone Prince both by Gena Showalter. I'm in love with her work. She is a close second behind Stephenie Meyer. Right now she's my fave writer.

Make me happy. Review please!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	8. Morning Tiger

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 8: Morning Tiger

Jude's POV. I've been busy, even more than usual, my sis gave me an idea for a story and I want to run with it. However I 'm going to sit down and work on some chapters for this story. This took awhile for this, I got stuck, but I hope you like how it turned out.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I had been up for a few hours when I wandered back to the main house. I left Tommy asleep, I couldn't bear the thought of waking him. He's was understandably tense, he kept muttering about his bed in his sleep. He needed sleep like Kwest needs a sandwich. 

I stared aimlessly in to my breakfast getting lost in my thoughts when the phone rang.

"Hello?" If anyone else is planning to come up here I may strangle myself with the telephone cord.

"Hey Jude!" He knows not to say that. How can he be so happy this early in the morning? Oh yeah, he didn't have to run from where he was staying so he didn't have to hear Kwadie's... I can't think about it if I want to remain conscious.

"Dad, something wrong?" My luck gram died. He wasn't suppose to call for another day or so.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure Sadie and Kwest made it there alright," he knew. I may end up being without family at the end of this trip.

"They're fine," I said curtly. I didn't want to talk to him like this but I have no tolerance for anything Sadie right now. She's being treated as if she were a disease. "Is that all you wanted to know?" My tone was no better than before.

"No, that's it. Are you having fun up there?"

"Fun is not the word I would use," I say joyfully (even if its the opposite of how I'm feeling) so he doesn't worry anymore than he has to. I think I was mean enough to him for the next week. I don't think I could live with myself if I spoke to him like that again. "Can I call you back later? I have something I have to do."

"Sure, honey, tell Sadie I called." He sounds a little disappointed but the subject of Sadie will not make it any better.

"Okay dad, talk to you soon. Bye." I hung up before he could respond I heard a noise and I'm not sure who was coming towards me.

I sat down at the counter with my cereal trying to forget the whole disastrous night. Well the whole day was disastrous, Sadie's rampaging, Kwest's curious stares, and Tommy's and my mortification. Well it was more my humiliation than his. He didn't have a nightie thrown at him. It's not like I picked it out. I didn't even know about the school girl uniform. Tommy seemed to like the idea. Makes me wonder...

It was just her explanation of what happened. Where Sadie learned half of what she said will evade my comprehension. She said she saw hand prints on the window. But it made me think why is she thinking about me and Tommy being together? I've known her all my life and if she's having these thoughts...

Well anyway if she had a point I don't know what it was. But throwing the gifts she bought for me at me, wasn't a way to get what she wanted across. Instead of the phone cord to strangle myself maybe I could use the little tie from the naughty outfit.

"Good morning Jude," Kwest says as he enters the room with a disgustingly happy demeanor. Sadie's right behind him and it doesn't take an expert to see where she looking. Oh, she's even walking funny, she's just making it all the more noticeable.

She pats me on the head as she passes by to get some coffee. She starts humming happily to herself as she looks for a mug. I cringed away when she came near me. She didn't seen to care that I wanted nothing to do with her at this moment. I don't know where that hand has been and I don't want to.

"Morning Sadie... Tiger," might as well bring it up, I already lost my appetite. Kwest raised his eyebrows questioningly as he also looked like he wasn't sure he heard what I said. "Yes, I called you 'Tiger'." Now Sadie is giving me the same look as Kwest just did.

Tommy trudges in at the right moment, because I feel another lecture coming from Sadie. "Morning baby," he says as he wraps his arms around me. I lean back and kiss his cheek then rest against the hardness of his chest. "Sadie." He looks at me with this look in his eye. It's like he's asking if he should go for a 'Tiger' crack.

I shrug and let him do as he pleases, I hope this will be good. Someone should have a sense of humor about this whole fiasco. "Kwest. You'll find frosted flakes right above you. Since you have so much in common with the mascot."

Well not his best but he had a hard night. Plus lack of sleep could have hindered his wit. "Kwest can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Tommy pulled away from me as if I were toxic waste; he didn't even wait for an answer from Kwest, he just waked away. But Kwest followed without a word or even a kiss for Sadie.

I was soon lost in my thought when Sadie placed her hand over mine; but I quickly pulled away. My face must have given away my disgust. Because she doesn't look to pleased. "What's your problem?" Her tone had a bit of steel to it but she was still blissfully happy.

"Don't touch me, that's all I ask." I don't hide any of the emotions that I'm feeling. She got my disgust, horror, annoyance, and there my have been a little regret. I need to stop feeling so damned guilty over speaking to people like that. "I don't know where your hands have been." I muttered but she obviously heard me.

"What does that mean?" All her happiness is gone and her voice climbs to a new level of shrill. "You know exactly what it means," I mumbled. From her glare she understood what I said. I need to learn to mumble.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Right now Sadie reminds me of her old high school self. When she ignored me and treated me like crap. "I said 'you know exactly what it means'." I managed through clenched teeth. She's about to retort but I stalk out of the room in search of Tommy.

Now I think I saw then head towards to the little den he has that's behind the stairs so might as well check there first. I hear Sadie pacing through the kitchen muttering unintelligibly. Why can't I mutter like the rest of my family?

"Guess you didn't get a chance to do what you planned huh?" Kwest's voice was hushed, I strained to hear what they were talking about. But the way he backpedaled Tommy must have gave him his trademark glare. He must have said something else that I didn't hear. Damn it. "Hey don't jump all over me, save that for Jude." I hear Kwest chuckle. Yeah like he'll ever have a chance to jump on me. Can't think about that. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry, but you know the reasons why I came up here. But then you and Sadie show up anyway." Kwest spoke but I couldn't totally make out the words.

"I already apologized, Sadie put all these thoughts in my head and I couldn't see anything clearly. Then when she was packing I could resist her... bed all... in there. All I could think about was-"

"I-I get the picture, what does that have to do with coming here? But Kwest man, you know me better than anyone and I have to say this again you _knew _why I came up here. I'm where I want to be but I can't do this with Sadie breathing down my neck."

"Sadie better not be breathing in your direction." I know Tommy and I did a simultaneous eye roll. "She's just look out for her sister and I'm all for that. I even remember her saying that before we made the choice to come up here." Looking out for me my ass. "We want you two together but we don't want you to do anything stupid and reckless."

'Stupid and reckless', I thought we were just going to fu- wait Tommy's speaking again.

Tommy scoffed at the brazen statement then spoke softly, as if he knew someone was listening. "You've seen..." his voice faded out. I lean against the door, "should I talk to Sadie about..." He needs to talk to Sadie about what? Don't talk to Sadie about anything, she'll tell you to do the wrong thing.

"Well it is..." Kwest why did you have to lower your voice? I thought we were friends? "Don't tell her I said that. She'd have my...knew the truth."

"I've been waiting for years for this girl and I'm finally-" I can't hear the rest of what he said something started banging somewhere in the house. I start after the pounding to find it. But I have to get away from the door so they don't know I was eavesdropping.

I go to find out what it was follow it into the living room. No it can't be. That can't be knocking. Please let me be hallucinating.

* * *

Uh-oh, knocking on the door. Title for next chapter is: 'What?! No, no, NO!' 

Please review! I get all happy when I read them.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	9. What! No, no, NO!

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 9: What?! No, no, NO!

Jude's POV. This sucks I'm now obsessed with The Best Years! I can't wait to what happens with Sam and Trent. Trent's hot, he's no Tommy but he'll do until IS starts up again and hockey season begins. I'm waiting to stare at Cheechoo. Seriously I can waste a good three hours looking at that man, I've done it too.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

That can't be knocking. Please let me be hallucinating. But I know I'm not, so lets get this over with. 

"Who could it be this time," I make my way slowly to the door and dread opening it. I'm on the brink of insanity again and I don't think I can handle anymore surprises. Hopefully its a member of the Degrassi cast. That way I can get Sadie's attention diverted and I can be alone with Tommy.

I struggle to open the door. I'm close to breaking out into a cold sweat with the nervousness I'm feeling. I think my jaw dropped when I saw who was at the door. And it took a minute for me to actually make understandable words form. "Spied, what are you doing here?" I can't breathe, this is not happening, _Why _is this- "Karma?" Oh hell no, they have luggage. Someone will die at the end of this week.

"Hey Dude," he has this wide smile on his face. I call on all my power of calmness and flash them a grin. Doesn't matter if it's fake. I at least got it out.

"Hi Jude," Karma has an almost genuine smile. I'd asks if she was a pod person but they don't show emotion. I fight to keep the small happy expression. I think they saw my mouth twitching while I tried to keep it in place.

"Spied, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nods and Karma starts to follow, "alone?" I walk in to the kitchen passing a still muttering Sadie and out the back door. I wait for him to close the door before I speak to him. "Why are you here?" I say slowly as if he's unable to understand English. Or in his case mentally impaired.

"I heard Sadie and Kwest were coming out here to see you," he started out a little too innocently. "And I thought this would be a good time to get in a free honeymoon with my new wife."

"Why is everyone so- Wife?!" I didn't expect that word to come out of his mouth...ever. That's just what I need, two couples moaning all night.

"Jealous, Harrison?" Where did that little revelation come from? Even if he is joking why not play up the jealousy a bit.

"I guess I didn't hide it very well," I use a breathy voice. His shock is what I always wait for. I lean into him, "you know we have some unfinished business." I run the tip of my finger down his chest. He starts sputtering as if he's unsure of what to do next. He better be using his brain and not his other head to think.

Now that I'm calm it's easier to hold a smile however coy and slightly seductive it may be. I'm good at putting together emotions, ask Tommy. He says I can be bitchy and sweet at the same time. "What do you have to say about that now?" I wonder if I talk to Tommy with the same breathy voice, what kind of reaction I would get. Lets hope it involves Tommy and me and no one else, since we now have a house full of people. I lean in closer and whisper his name. As I close the distance his stuttering continues. "What's wrong Spied? You've never been nervous around me before." I say right before our noses touch.

I press my forehead to his and speak to him the way I normally do but with a loving tone I use when I'm happy. "Congratulations." He pulls away quickly and gives this shocked visage. At least I picked up an articulate word. Must come from Sadie.

"Huh? What?" Spied was always a smart one. The thought of that brings out my more devilish side and I think I scare him when I do this. "I told you congratulations. As long as your happy, I'm happy. I know what your going to say and, no I don't want you anymore. Even though when we were together I really didn't want you then either." That probably should have stayed in my head.

He looks offended! How can he get offended over that? He knows I wanted Tommy for years. He even helped me get him. I kiss him on the cheek and grab his hand to take him back into the house. I stop short and he runs into me. "Wait how did you even find this place?" I know Tommy told me we were on a private road- two in fact.

"Never underestimate Spiederman," now he's some kind of superhero? I thought he would have grown out of that ten years ago. What did I ever see in him? I think a psychic will never know.

"Sadie I need to talk to you about something," I hear Tommy's voice through the slightly open door. Spied doesn't notice and just walks right in pulling me with him. Damn him! If he would have waited another second I might have learned what Tommy has up his sleeve, besides muscle. Karma looks like she's ready to kill because Spied is holding my hand. And Tommy looks like he did the night he walked in on us sleeping.

If he still gets jealous about me with other guys then... good. It makes me feel wanted. Even though I've _felt _how much he wants me. I think you get where I'm going. Can't think about that though. I'm never alone with him long enough for anything to happen. Most likely I'll never be alone with him long enough for anything other than a kiss.

I pull my hand free and walk over to Tommy. I touch his arm to get his full attention again then grab on to his elbow and haul him out of the room. I think my time with Spied really affected him, he'll hardly look at me. I force his gaze to meet mine and try to get him to understand. I think nonverbal communication works best with us. I see his expression to soften and I know I got through to him.

"I need to take a shower, I feel filthy, for more than one reason." I turn to go to my room but he holds on and pushes me, pinning me between the wall and himself. If we were alone I'd be all for this, unfortunately we're obviously not.

I attempt to put some space between us but he wouldn't have it. Why am I even struggling? I've wanted this for years. "Tommy," my breathing wasn't normal and he didn't even kiss me, he was hardly touching me. "I really need to..." I couldn't speak as I saw what was hidden beneath the depths of his blue eyes.

I gathered enough strength and moved away from him. It took some fancy moves but I did it. I nearly ran up the stairs, I tripped half way up so it's nearly running, and slammed the door behind me. I can't do this with an audience, you know I'd love an audience but not for this.

Hold on was he going to ask Sadie what he was talking about with Kwest? Maybe if I sneak back to the kitchen I can hear what they're going to say.

As I'm turning to open the door someone knocks. I can't stand anymore knocking. With knocking comes bad news or worse uninvited guests. "Who is it?" I'm not opening for anyone that's not Tommy. I get no reply so I make sure the bolt is secure and drag myself over to the shower.

I'm finally relaxing under the hot spray when I get a strange feeling I'm not alone. I do a quick survey of my surrounding area and all is well. I need to stop watching those crappy movies with Jamie. I turn into more of a nerd the longer I'm around him. Not that there's anything wrong with being a nerd.

I shrug it off and go back to enjoying my shower. The filth of hearing Sadie's escapades and the dirt of running through the forest seem to melt away with the warmth. I just finished rinsing my hair when I get that feeling again. I know I'm famous but who _really _wants to see me in the nude? That's not Tommy of course. And there is only one person here who has seen me naked and that was over twelve years ago.

This is more than I can stand, so I turn off the water and wind a towel around myself. I can't keep my eyes from scanning the room. I still see nothing out of the ordinary. I want to ignore it but the feeling is too strong. Making my way to the mirror I hear the floor boards creek. I'd scream for Tommy but I'm locked in here and I'm guessing not alone.

I see something moving and pray it's not a rodent. I would prefer almost anything, maybe not one of the Spiedermans. I know one of them is related to the rodent family. I continue to comb my hair when I see movement again. I turn around just in time to see what it is.

"Tommy!" It's always great to be a singer. I get very good projection. I rush out of the room and into the bedroom and unlock the door as I scream his name once more. I hear running and worried talking at the foot of the stairs.

Tommy bursts through the door and sees me sitting at the edge of the bed, tears threatening to fall. This is worse than all of our visitors. "Baby, what happened? You nearly gave me a heart attack." he seems to clam as he sees I'm not harmed physically. I've still yet to speak. "Jude," he's more concerned this time. "Tell what's wrong," still not speaking I point to the bathroom with a shaky finger.

"Rat," I know a rodent when I see one. I'm never come out to this place again. I should have known that rodents ran rampant out here. I watch him walk to the bathroom and look around.

"Jude, um, could you tell me where you saw this rat?" Does he want me to go back in there? He answers my unasked question. "Just tell me," he's giving me a sympathetic look as I quietly voice by the shower. "Jude is this your rat?" he motions for me to come to him. I tentatively step to him and hide behind him as I peer into the room. I see a furry little creature moving and squeak yes as I hide my face into Tommy's back.

"Jude, it's a squirrel."

* * *

Sorry! I had a piece of cake, so I'm on a sugar high, and I have squirrels on the brain. I even have a squirrel on my yahoo avatar. 

Review please! Next chapter title is: 'Mortification or Humiliation?

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.

* * *

P.S. I want opinions about my personal story. It needs some work. Here is a short excerpt: 

The room was filled with the smell of death. But she couldn't stop herself from going further into the unknown. Torches lined the pale stone walls. Fear sent a thrill up her spine as she wandered further into the darkness ahead.

Her breathing grew shallow as the sight before her became clear. Her complexion lost all color when she recognized the man holding the lifeless body of a girl. A girl that could be no older than herself. Kitty's struggle for breath gave her presence away. Nick's attention was ripped from the girl in his arms to Kitty.

His eyes showed the shock that filled him. "Darling. Why are you here?" Her throat tightened and words made no sense to her. Why was the man she was suppose to be able to trust holding a girl that appeared to be dead?


	10. Mortification or Humiliation?

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 10: Mortification or Humiliation?

Tommy's POV. Tommy is very frustrated in this chap and he gets more... wordy than normal. I didn't think anyone would find the squirrel thing funny. I was just being crazy when I wrote that. Thanks for the people who reviewed, you all made me very happy when I was in a really crappy and disgusted mood.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I'm tapping my fingers on the arm of the couch. Jude is curled up in my lap. Her head resting on my shoulder as her fingers run through my hair. My other arm is securely around her waist. I'm surprised Sadie hasn't said anything about our position. 

I have had a grand total of twenty three hours alone with her.

We've been here for three days and I've had twenty three fucking hours. When she ran last night doesn't count, it was freezing and she was in full freak out mode. Plus we were asleep the time we were together.

And this morning when her 'rat' showed up. We were alone but she was to scared and too near crying, to think of just being with me. I didn't tell the others about what happened, Jude doesn't need all of them making fun of her over that. That will be my job.

I would take her upstairs already but that would cause too much of a commotion. Another lecture from Sadie is not high on my list. This is my house and she doesn't even give a shit. She goes on her way trying to control every fucking situation that happens.

She told Spied and Karma where to stay and shoved all my crap into another room and refused to let Jude come with me. I'm surprised she didn't make me move into the guest house, does she know about it? Maybe I should just go there and have Jude stay there with me. The possibilities could be overwhelming.

My thoughts are interrupted by Spied's annoying ass voice. "Quincy, how about we bring back a few memories?" What the fuck is he talking about? I don't want to do anything that involves the freeloading shit heads. "Truth or Dare?" Shit, I don't want to do this again. I look around the room to see everyone else wants to play. "Okay," I say and see who is Vincents first victim.

"Jude, I dare you to..." we all see mischief shining in his eyes. But I guess Jude can read his mind, because she didn't hesitate when she spoke.

"You said it was your honeymoon not your bachelor party," Jude's voice was a high pitched screech. Vin should consider himself lucky, it could have been me throwing the fit. And it wouldn't have involved words. Karma steps in before I kill him.

"Jude, what's it going to be?" Karma had a vicious gleam in her eye. Bitch. Why are they picking on my Jude? Jude met Karma's glower with one of her own. I must say that Jude's glare was more intense, but then again I'm biased.

Jude reluctantly gave her answer and her dare didn't sound convincing. But she won't back down when Karma is involved.

Karma smiled evilly as if she knew exactly what Jude would pick. "Speedy here was telling me a little story. About what you heard last night," her eyes flashed over to Kwest and Sadie. "And since Spied and I weren't lucky enough to be here, I dare you to reenact what you heard." Her malicious grin grew as she saw the horror on Jude's face. "Every detail down to every last moan." Bitch. Jude also said it under her breath.

Jude pouted and sighed before she spoke, "can I at least use a different name?" I could tell she wanted to whine but she held most of it in. Karma smile and nodded as if she didn't know how reluctant Jude was.

Jude, still sitting on me, when she began.I hear her voice become breathy and hoarse. If she can act like this; I would have put her in a movie already. Control is the word of the day or week when you're me. I need to keep that in mind while Jude's in my lap moaning. Of course true to her word she uses a different name, my name. Closing my eyes won't help so I stare at the fireplace. There's no fire there but I need to think about anything else.

"Okay now that Jude is severely traumatized I'll go for her. Spiederman what's your choice?" I say and push Jude's husky groaning away from my current thoughts.

"Dare, obviously." We may all regret playing this game. "Kiss Sadie." Simple and it doesn't involve Jude. "At least thirty seconds long." Might as well make it good. They want to ruin my time with Jude I'll ruin everything. Sadie's pride and Spied's, well not his marriage, but anything else that I can.

"For the love of nerds, Quincy. Are you serious?" I him give a stern nod and gesture for him to proceed.

I watched as all four of them cringed as Spied came closer to Sadie. Jude was shocked I think, she didn't say anything she just stared at the space between Vin and Sadie. They were only a breath away when I yelled at them to hurry it up. I scared them because they bumped heads a started complaining. I'm happy I caused more pain for them.

I couldn't stop laughing when they finally made contact. Jude was trying her best to hold it in but eventually it spilled out and she couldn't sit up straight. I need to resist the beauty that is her right now. I will have my way with Jude soon. Very soon.

"Kwest you turn," Spied said a little to confidently. I already knew what his choice was so it was no surprise to me when he said truth. "If you had to pick which would it be. Sadie or your best ever sandwich?" I think that kiss with Sadie rattled his brain and not in a good way. There was a short discussion about how he would choose Sadie but I could see the pain in his eyes when he said that his best sandwich meant nothing.

"I think it's you turn, Tom. You always go for dare so I'll save you your breath. You'll need it. You will be singing a song of my choice, no exception."

I don't get why he's so pushy about the his pick and you can't do anything about it. I guess Sadie's really rubbing- never mind I don't want to think about the two of them that implies rubbing.

"I'm so glad you have wireless up here," Kwest says as he looks on his laptop for the song I have to sing. This shouldn't be this bad. "Okay I've got it ready," I wait for the music to start. I hear the beat and I unfortunately know the words, Kwest used this song to try to get laid. I'll tell you it didn't work that oft. Once or twice and the ladies were drunk as hell. Well one might have been a man but I wasn't going to find out for myself. "By the way you have to sing it to Spied." both Spied and I turn to face him and he looks so proud of himself.

"Well since Tom won't be able to go I'll return the favor and pick for him. Sadie?" Jude started to speak to her sister but Kwest cut in telling me to start. "Remember to change some of the words, I think you get what I mean." Shit and I though having Kwest and Sadie in my bed made me feel sick. I nod and start and cringe during the first line.

_I'm just a bachelor  
__I'm looking for a partner  
__Someone who knows how to ride  
__Without even falling off  
__Gotta be compatible  
__Takes me to my limits  
__Spied when I break you off  
__I promise that you won't want to get off, _I can really make that promise to Jude.

_(chorus x2)  
__If you're horny let's do it  
__Ride it, my pony  
__My saddle's waiting  
__Come and jump on it, _Again if Jude wants to I'm all for it.  
_If you're horny let's do it  
__Ride it, my pony  
__My saddle's waiting  
__Come and jump on it_

_Sitting here flossing  
__Peepin' your steelo, _I have no idea what I just said.  
_Just once if I have the chance  
__The things I would do to you  
__You and your body  
__Every single portion  
__Send chills up and down your spine  
__Juices flowing down your thigh_

_If you're horny let's do it  
__Ride it, my pony  
__My saddle's waiting  
__Come and jump on it  
__If you're horny let's do it  
__Ride it, my pony  
__My saddle's waiting  
__Come and jump on it_

_If we're gonna get nasty Speedy, _I cringed again.  
_First we'll show and tell  
__'Till I reach your pony tail, oh _"Hey Spied it makes you want to cut your hair doesn't it?" Jude can always be relied on to make things worse.  
_Lurk all over and through you Speedy, _another cringe, it's just getting worse.  
_Until we reach the stream  
__You'll be on my jockey team  
__Oh_

_(chorus X 3)_

_If your horny lets do it  
__Ride it my pony  
__My saddle's waiting  
__Come and jump on it_

I finish the song just in time to see Sadie coming down the stairs. Kwest's eyes pop out of his head as he sees the first glimpse of Nurse Sadie. Spied has seen this before so he's acting like it no big deal. Either that or he doesn't want his wife to maim him while he sleeps.

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and resist the urge to chirp. I can feel her tongue on my neck and her trying to straddle me. I can't take this. I sit down and pull Jude into my lap and hide my face in the crook of her neck. At least being close to Jude helps the with the nausea. She lightly strokes my hair and I feel her laughter more than I hear it. That unmistakable shaking of her body.

If I could have half and hour alone with her I'd have her shaking for another reason. Little Tommy can't take it anymore! I look around the room at the others.

Kwest and Sadie and Vin and Karma were all so wrapped up in each other, I thought it would be a good time to get a little, and I do mean little, time alone with my girl.

I help her stand and grab her wrist and pull her out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out the door. I run at a good pace down the path to smaller cottage and don't slow as I push her inside and lock the door behind me.

* * *

Song: Pony by Ginuwine (It was either this or My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion, well I had a couple in mind but it was a hard decision) 

Okay the memory stuff will be dealt with in The Tommy Torture Series. Which I should have done eventually. It will be a collaboration with **Tommy'sBbyGrl07**. And this chapter was made possible with the help of **love4jommy**.

Title for next chapter is...'Closed Drapes Are A Mans Best Friend'.

Tell me you know what to do now, you know reviewing makes me happy.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm and awesome nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	11. Closed Drapes Are A Mans Best Friend

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 11: Closed Drapes Are A Mans Best Friend

Tommy's POV. I know I spoiled you, my readers, by giving you a chapter every week or so. But you should really get used to this because when hockey season starts I'll be on the computer a lot less. Sorry if this sucks it's kinda hard for me to do this from a man's POV, I'm still adjusting.

Yay, I finished early! I didn't think I would get it done until tomorrow or later.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I made sure that both of the doors were securely bolted, I even went around to check the windows. I'm determined to have this time with my baby, completely alone. No one is going to ruin this. Am I getting my point across? I want to be completely and utterly isolated with her. I'm desperate for her. 

When I had her in the hall I didn't care anymore. I needed her that moment and to hell with everyone there. I was so close to getting all of her and _she _ran away from me. Did she not hear what I said to her? I thought my words would have locked it up. We weren't interrupted by anyone, she just left me standing in the hall, alone. I don't think I'm over the shock of that, she is the first girl to do that to me. But that won't happen now.

She looked around the room taking in the detail but I think she was just getting herself composed. I think I was going a little too fast when I lead (dragged) her back here. I take her hand again and pull her over to the sofa in the corner of the room. A soft smile graced her lips as, I think, she noticed that we're finally alone.

Jude settled into my side and I gladly held her small frame. Her soft breathing was all I could hear and I loved it. Her hand came up and touched my face bringing my attention back to her. "Tommy, what are you thinking about? I've never seen you so lost in thought before."

"I'm not really thinking about much right now, only important stuff, like you." When did I become such a dork? Why the hell did I say that? Well she's smiling I guess that's a good sign.

"Well you became a dork when you asked that," I said that out loud? Can't take it back so I'll have to twist it too my advantage. I grab her face and forcefully bring her lips to mine. A slight squeak of surprise she did is the only sound I want to hear from her for awhile. Well maybe there's sounds I'd like to hear but I'm not going to bring them up now.

I adjust myself on the couch so I'm facing her and pull her towards me. It takes her a minute but she gets situated on her knees bringing herself closer to me. I'm still in a kind of sitting position so her head it slightly above mine.

Her fingers softly caress my hair and neck. I move to mimic her position and place my hands on her hips. I don't have a very good grip on her so she's at a distance from me. I need to fix this problem immediately.

I held her body so close I thought I could feel her heartbeat. The erratic beating drove me further into my lust impelled fog. Maybe it was my heart, I really don't care. I only need one thing right now.

Jude pulled away to speak breathlessly, "Tommy," I moved my lips down her neck. "You should... close the..." she can't finish her thought but I glance up, leaving my lips at her neck, to see her point to the windows. I can't make it over there and keep her the way I want. No one knows where we are, we're fine. I'd tell her that but I'm busy. Plus she shouldn't be thinking about anything but me and how I'm making her feel.

The soft moan lets me know she's forgotten about... what was she thinking about? Damned if I know but right now all I know is that she's wearing way too bulky clothing.

I separate my body from hers to start to remove all unnecessary clothing. Right now all of her clothing is unnecessary. I have the hem of her shirt in my hands, slowly inching it up. I would love to see the flesh become exposed but her lips are much more appealing at the moment.

When the shirt can't move any further up she backs up and lifted her arms. At least if she's going to play with me and make me crazy she'll be half naked. While I'm distracted by the beauty that is Jude she uses it to her advantage. She ripped my shirt open. I didn't know that kind of vixen was beneath the seemingly innocent surface.

A sinfully wicked smile creeps to her face as she watches my reaction to her antics. But uncertainty flashes through her eyes as she looks up at me. I'm not sure what brought that on but she won't be thinking about that or anything once I really get started.

I finally get to feel the delicate curves of her body. The energy of her passion. The warmth of her breath fanning my neck. Her hands shook as she reached up to grab my face. But I have this feeling that its not from nerves its from anticipation as she brings me back to her and reconnects our lips.

I reach around to unclasp her bra, I'm not happy she's wearing one but it was a lacy black one, so I'm not complaining that much. I can't even really look at her much I'm too absorbed in her lips. But I know I'll have plenty of time to see her body with no obstructions. I remove the offending garment and travel my lips down her neck, over her collarbone, ooh collar, maybe later. And I move further down. Her fingers tangle in my hair as she holds my head in place.

Jude seems to liquefy as I move my mouth further down her stomach. She leaned back as if she couldn't of helped it. I'm glad my arm was around her waist, if she would've fell... it would've broken the spell and then I'd be left here lonely and frustrated and Jude would be hurt because she always manages to hurt herself. I lay her down to decrease any possibilities of injury.

Her voice is shaky as she says my name. I hope to have her screaming it in the next hour. I pull away and look up at her, her features are relaxed yet tense. How she pulls off these contradictions is beyond me. I know I should take her to the bedroom, I need a lot more room, but I can't make myself move away from her.

I crawl back up her body and connect our lips. I find it odd that I'm even thinking right now but Jude is letting me control everything. I've never seen her be this submissive to anyone, particularly me. But then again I have always been dominate when it come to this.

Enough thinking, must get rid of all clothing. I go to her jeans, I quickly unbutton them and her panties peak through. They matched the bra that I tossed across the room. She returns the favor but gets further along by unzipping and pushing them down passed my delectable ass.

Why did Jude have to wear these skin tight pants? They look great on but they're impossible to get off

in a hurry. And I need...them off...now. Even when she doesn't mean to she teases me. I'm finding it harder to control myself and I need it now more than I ever had. She's untouched and I want to make this as painless as possible.

I finally get her jeans off, thank whatever is Holy up there that she already took her shoes off. Those boots would've been hell for me right now. I take off my own pants and cover her body with mine again.

Even though I'm crazy with lust, I'm mindful not to let my full weight come down on her. She's the only woman I've ever cared for while being intimate. Others I just got what I wanted and to hell with them.

Rapture blankets her features as arches her body to mine. I love the feel of her naked skin pressed against me. I've gotten my boxers off and I've got my hands on her bare hips, the fabric of the panties rest on the back of my hands. I start to maneuver them down her body, slowly as possible to try to tease her. I don't think it's working as much as it torturing me.

I'm close to exposing her to me but fate is always against me.

"JUDE!" I turn to see Sadie's face pressed against the glass. I'm guessing closing the curtains was a good idea.

* * *

You didn't think I would give a full on intimate Jommy moment so soon, did you? The title for the next chapter is: 'Am I Missing Something?'. 

Out of all the stories I read, why do they all make Jude pregnant? Maybe I should do that. Or maybe I can make Tommy pregnant.

If you haven't already done it, go check out my new story _**Da Roma e Giovane**_.

Review please! Please please please. Even though I took forever. Be happy, I almost put this story on hiatus because I couldn't get the words out.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd! Keeping up th Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	12. Am I Missing Something?

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 12: Am I Missing Something?

Jude's POV. Warning, you may not like me at the end of this chapter. In fact you _will_ hate me.

Sadly I can't stop all the ideas flinging through my head. I have another story coming out soon. It is untitled at the moment but I'll think of it soon. Actually there may be another story coming out with the untitled one, this one has a title though: _'Jude: Girl of Mysticism'_.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I shrieked when I saw her face crushed against the glass. I hurried to cover myself, luckily Tommy was already hidden from view. I know Sadie's seen him like this before, and it doesn't make me feel any better about his nudeness. It makes me feel worse actually, that she has seen his male perfection, and sadly felt _him._

I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and haphazardly wrapped it around my shoulders. Fear prickled over my spine as I inched towards the door. She can't kill me now, I'm not dying a virgin! I unlatch the door and pull it open slowly, prolonging my life a little longer.

Sadie remained strangely calm as she entered the house. She was livid when she was staring at us through the window. Why the change? I had to let her in, if I didn't she would have broken down the door and then Tommy wouldn't have been very happy. "I was wondering where you were." Her voice was even. A little too even if you ask me.

"Uh..." was my intelligent reply. I was waiting for Tommy to jump in and help but he was behind the couch. Hopefully putting his boxers back on. "Sadie, I-I..." this isn't me, I'm almost never speechless. But my sister has never caught me almost having sex. I stress the almost...damn it.

She's just standing in the middle of the room doing nothing and I don't have the faintest idea why. Her eyes rove over the room taking in... I hope the beauty and not the scattered clothing. I also notice that she won't even look at me. "Sadie, why are you here?" Tommy finally spoke, breaking through the awkward silence. His tone was anything but nice. And I can't blame him.

"I, um, just wanted to know that you were okay?" It came out more of a question than a statement. Since when is Sadie so unsure of herself? I've never seen her act like this, well not since that one time when she was fourteen. Lets just say it involved Sadie (obviously), loud (crappy) music, and a (equally crappy) poster.

"So, having fun?" Sadie, oh how I want to kill you. I glance at Tommy to see him glowering at Sadie. She ignores him and focuses on me. "Are you going to answer my question Jude?" The sweetness in her voice make me want to chirp. I'll answer when I'm good and ready. Which won't be anytime soon. Her hardened features didn't put the same fear in me as they used to.

"Tommy?" I saw a strange look on his face and started to worry. He shook his head and looked at me like he normally does, eyes filled with lust. But by his lack of initiative I guess he really doesn't want _this. _I'll change that."Sadie could you please, just leave? I need to be alone for awhile." I saw the look an Tommy's face when I said that. I guess he thinks he'll have to leave too. She looked at me wide eyed as if she never heard me talk to her that way before and I guess that's true.

Some kind of sympathy came over Sadie. "Okay, Jude. I'll guess I'll see you in the morning." she turned to make her grand exit, well it should be a grand exit, she's leaving. "Come on, Tom." Oh hell no, she's not taking my man away from me. But Tommy should start protesting any second now. A-ny second.

I sat on the now infamous, much like the one at my house, couch and waited for him too speak. I couldn't even look over at him, I need him too much right now and I can't have him with Sadie in the room. I waited enough, I'm not in the mood for anything now, "forget it, I'll go, happy?" Yes, I was being snippy, and I had every right to be. "Just let me dress and I'll be right there," I said to Sadie. She shrugged, I guess at my temper, then maneuvered around the door and out.

"Jude?"

"What?" There I go again with the snapping at people. I kept my back to him as I tried to pick up my shoes and keep the blanket fixed around my shoulders. I waited but he didn't say anything more. I'm not going to be the one to start this conversation. I'm full of unreleased tension and I'm not about to bring up what happened.

If he wants to talk, he talk to himself for all I care.

I scrounge around the room looking for my shirt but I'm having no luck. What else it new? I quickly gave up my search for the shirt and walked swiftly to the bedroom where I could borrow one of Tommy's.

I was in the process of pulling a sweatshirt over my head when I felt a presence in the room with me. Of course it was Tommy, I didn't have to look over to see in undoubtedly confused face watching me. I kept on with the task at hand and ignored him. He doesn't want to be with me, then I have nothing to say to him. I'm thinking people were right about him being a... is there even a word for him?

I feel so helpless right now. Guess he really hasn't changed, he's making me feel the same way I did went I was sixteen.

Unwanted.

I turned and faced him, he was intently watching my every move. I tried to disregard the wonderful view of his muscled body and his mouthwatering lips that were practically in a pout. His crystal blue eyes never left my face. I shook off the feelings he gives me and started again with my 'walk of shame', if you will. Shoving passed him I went to grab my jeans. I, at least, knew where those were, right over the arm of the couch.

I really don't want to be in this place with him any longer. Deciding to just keep the blanket around my waist, I make my way to the door. I heard Tommy coming up behind me and I tried to act like I didn't notice.

"Jude, I'm not really..." he faded off. I kept my place, waiting, but I was met with silence from him. Wow, now that's something new for Tom. It really is best to keep from saying anything. My sarcasm is just going to make things worse than they already are.

His hand came down on my shoulder, his chest was so close to my back. I've always loved the feel of him, but if I wanted a meaningless relationship I'd accept one of Darius' offers to go out with a fellow musician. I shrugged off his hand and thought why I was here.

I'm here because I'm in love with him and I thought he felt the same way about me. Sure he said it a few times but now that I think about it, I can't remember if he really meant it. Visions of all the girls hes used before flashed through me brain. Am I just going to be another nameless face in his vast group of conquests.

I stood at the door holding onto the knob. Contemplating my next move, then it came to me. I have to tell him. It's now or never. Keeping my back to him I began, trying to hold in my emotions all the while.

"Tommy, I can't do this anymore." I said before I opened the door and closed it carefully behind me.

* * *

I promise it will get better, well I think it will get better; I don't have anything planned after this chapter, so tell me what you want to happen! 

Review please.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	13. It Seems To Be The End

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 13: It Seems To Be The End

Tommy's POV. To all, don't worry (even though I'm a little worried) you know I'm a complete and total Jommy lover! Its not like I'm going to make Jamie appear. (Rubbing hands together maniacally) Hehehe!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

My head fell forward as the breath left my lungs. I luckily collapsed onto the couch, I don't need a bruised ass to go along with my damaged ego. I can't begin to comprehend what just happened. She's never been this way with me. I know I haven't lost my touch, I haven't been with a woman in awhile but nothings changed and the only reason I haven't been with anyone is because I've been waiting for Jude. I thought she'd like that fact. 

I can't let her go like this, I need to know why this is happening. I jump up, rush to the door and yank it open, I see Jude half way down the path leading back to the main house. "Jude!" I yell but she doesn't turn, doesn't stop. I try again but I'm met with the same result. I run after her and grip her arm to make her stop walking away. Jude keeps her eyes trained on the ground as I look at her.

"Jude, talk to me. Baby tell me what's wrong," I move in front of her and hope she listens to me. She cringed a little when I called her 'baby'. Still she won't speak to me and worse she won't look at me. It used to be that she wouldn't stop and now I can't get her to even glance. "Jude!" I shake her and she starts to struggle against my hold. I see that her bottom lip is quivering and I want to make her pain go away. "Jude," I say softly and move closer to her.

"Tommy, don't," her voice barely above a whisper, eyes still glued to the ground. Her hand stops me from coming any closer. I lowered my head and caught the sadness within the depths of her blues. Confusion radiated from her whole body. What's there to be confused about? We were together and practically naked (damn it, I almost had her completely naked), so where in her mind does the uncertainty come in?

During my intense train of thought Jude got loose from my hold and escaped without my notice. It wasn't that hard, a herd of elephants could've passed and I wouldn't have noticed, I was thinking of her naked.

Shit, it's cold. I guess it would've been wise to put on a shirt maybe some pants. Okay, I'll give her some space, for now. When morning comes I'm not going to let her push me away.

* * *

I don't think I slept at all. I kept thinking about what I was going to do with the Jude situation. At one point I wondered if a year actually passed instead of a single night. Now I'm being blinded by the sun and I'm more frustrated than ever. Just a little longer and I wouldn't have noticed if Sadie broken down the door and had a video crew with her. It wouldn't have been the first time I was videotaped in the act. 

I stretched as I got up from the bed. Sleeping here didn't help, the pillows smell like Jude. I'm sore and I have a lot to do today, not a good combination. I need to go pick up my mail, talk to Jude, get some groceries for my 'new' vacation spot (damn Sadie), get Jude naked and have my way with her, find a way to get rid of the freeloaders. See its a packed day.

A leisurely shower helped a little but I need coffee. At least I have some here, if I have to see Sadie before I have any caffeine in my system I may have to kill her. Then Kwest will come after me and then I'd have to kill him and then Spied would want me dead because I killed his sandwich buddy. And Karma would want my head because I ended her husband's life.

Maybe if I got rid of Karma, Jude would be happy with me enough to... well, I won't go into too much detail. My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking at my door. Please be Jude, but I don't have that kinda luck this week.

If that's Sadie I'm going to strangle her, it doesn't matter I've had my coffee. Last night was too much for _any_ man to endure. "Hey Quincy. Kwest needs to talk to you." I think Spiederman is worse than Sadie.

"What about?"

"I don't know, he said it was important." Why am I always stuck with the intelligent ones?

"Then why are you here instead of him?" Hurry up and get this over with you dumb-ass. I want to get any conversation with him over with now. The more time I spend with him the more inclined I am to say 'dude'. I pride myself on the lack of 'dudes' in my vocabulary. I need to see my Jude and see what the hell is wrong with her.

"He's on the phone with Darius."

"What does he want?"

"Kwest or Darius?"

"Darius," could he be any dumber? He's making _me _look smart and that's not an easy task.

"No clue, but he's yelling. I can tell you that much." Oh shit, I hope this isn't about...

"Thanks, I guess." At least the hell of talking to him is over with.

"Sure dude," grr, I hate when he does that. That earned an eye roll. Now to worry about if Darius is mad at me. He can't know, I was so careful the whole time. Wait, let me think about this... I'm sure I wasn't caught. I'll deal with this later, there's nothing I can do about it now.

Now, where did I put my shoes? I need to think about where I put them without replaying what happened last night. Okay, so I had them on when I first got in the house and on the couch. There at the end of the couch, I kicked them off when I had my girl... damn it, I need her!

Making my back to the main house, I see it looks like a storm is moving in. This is just great, this area isn't known for its mild weather. Storms can get pretty bad out here, better just get the errands over with and prepare for a possible flood. Maybe it will wash away the bastard quartet. And bring Jude's common sense back. Did she have any to start with? I'm just saying, you know she's blonde and I think its natural. Don't get me wrong, I love blondes, well one, but I don't think they have much common sense. Just like smart girls don't have any either.

I open the back door to see Jude sitting at the counter, a pop-tart in front of her. Her hair is covering her face and I want to see what she's thinking. I'm beginning to know what's on her mind by just looking at her. She didn't even acknowledge I came in, this is getting to be idiotic. Maybe I'm not that dumb after all.

I need to focus on the task at hand. Since when am I all -what's the word?- proper? Yeah, I'm never like this, so why am I starting now?

"Hey Kwest. What did you want to talk to me about?" I take a breath in to try and keep my nerves under control. Yeah, I'm a grown man but Darius scares the crap out of me.

"Darius knows." Aw shit.

"Aw, shit. What did he have to say?" I'm suddenly glad that I didn't have to talk to him. I've been warned over and over but I couldn't just stop what was happening. No one could've stopped it.

"That there is no way to fix this and the story is in every paper, web site, and phone calls are flooding in. To summarize the entire conversation: it's a disaster!"

"When did the story break?" It had to be recently for me not to know about it.

"Two days ago. He also said that the press coverage is unbelievable." He said using the I'm-King-bow-down-to-me tone that Darius uses more than necessary.

"So how long do you think I have to live? Because if it's only a few days I have something very important I have to do. Plus I need to give Jude... you know." I glanced behind me to see her sitting there supposedly unaware.

"I don't think he wants to kill you for this... yet"

"That's very comforting. Thank you." My sarcasm was as obvious as I could have made it. He was about to say something, it probably would have made the feeling of foreboding worse than before. But he was cut off by the doorbell.

Whoever this is, they are going to wish they were never born.

"What do you want?" I growl as I open the door. I get a package tossed at me and see that I was being rude to a delivery person. I'm not sure if it was a man or a woman. It had a mullet, it was kinda muscular, the face was a bit feminine, and I think not too long ago it had a boob-job or pec implants.

Whatever it was plastic surgery did nothing to help its looks.

I look at the envelope in my hands and see it has no return address. I don't want to open this in front of Jude. If this is what I think it is, she doesn't need to know about it now. And at the moment it doesn't have much relevance to her.

"Kwest, I have some errands I have to do. Come on, I'll need some help with them." I figure I'll get a chance to talk to him about the predicament while I'm out. Kill two birds with one stone kinda thing. I never understood that phrase, who'd want to kill two birds anyways?

I walked out of the door and went straight for my car.

* * *

Title for the next chapter is... 'Is This What I Really Want?'

Please Review!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	14. Is This What I Really Want?

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 14: Is This What I Really Want?

Jude's POV. I'm posting in honor of it's the start of Sharks Hockey season! Woohoo!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I have been laying motionless on my bed in my room for the last hour, alone and in the dark. The power is out because of the violent storm brewing a few miles from here. Six inches of rain are predicted. I see the lightening flickering, illuminating the space briefly. I hear Sadie and Karma talking in the next room. At least it's not Kwest in there with Sadie. 

Unfortunately the conversation is not much better than what I heard the first night Kwest and Sadie were here. If I have to hear about positions and maximum pleasure from the giggle twins, I'm going to tear my ears off, then stuff them down their throats.

Maybe not, after what I heard; they may like that, you know the whole something down their... can't stop... cringing. When did they become such good friends?

I haven't seen Tommy since he left, not that I'm talking to him. How I managed to remain calm while in the same room with him is a scary thought. I had to pretend he was Mason. I pictured the time that Mason and I were talking about how bi... never mind, it was just bad.

If I'm lucky I'll space out and forget about all the other people here. They're stuck here. From all the rain, the roads were beginning to flood, well that's what they said on the radio. At least we have someone here who likes to cook. Scratch that, _can _cook. Tommy's not a _bad _cook, he's just not a _great _cook.

The sheets feel so cold against my skin. Everything in me is so empty. I don't know how to deal with all the shit around me. This isn't like me, Tommy has always complicated things in my life. But I... I don't know. Okay I need to take my mind off of this.

I can't help but to think back to this morning. How Tommy stared at me with longing, not that I noticed. The way Kwest and him kept talking in circles and about me. What did I have to do with their conversation? My miserable conversation with Sadie and Karma. God, I almost killed myself during it.

"Jude, you've been acting like this since you came out of your room this morning. Something happen between you and Tommy?" Sadie's voice was full of concern, damn her! I'm trying to be mad at her but she can make it so hard sometimes.

"No," unfortunately.

"Why are you so down then?" Sadie girl of a million questions. My anger is at least building again.

"There's nothing to ashamed of," Karma the Bitch piped in. When did she come in here? I don't want her near me, even if she had nothing to do with last night. But...

Oh, what I wouldn't give to level the bitch with a glare that would strike her dead.

"Of course I have nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not the one who tricked a guy into marriage." I give her a look so she knows if she hurts Spied, she's dead. Tommy's homicidal tendencies are rubbing off on me. I turn towards Sadie, "there's nothing I want to talk about with you, now leave." I say to both of them.

I watch as Sadie motions for Karma to leave so she can attempt a sister-to-sister talk. The bitch is only going to get my attitude for not doing what I so nicely asked. At least my sarcasm is still intact. "Jude, the last time you acted like this you and Tommy had your 'post-drunken encounter.'" She could hardly keep a straight face when she said that and the fact that she used air quotes.

"It's earned air quotes?" This is beyond ridiculous. She just raised her eyebrows. "Nothing is wrong with me, so please leave." The last part was hard to understand, I spoke with my teeth clenched.

"If nothings wrong, then why are your bags packed and by the door?"

I roll my eyes ceiling ward, "I'm ready to leave. I don't have a reason to stay here. My time would be better spent in Toronto than stuck here."

"No reason to stay?! What about Tommy?" How can such a small person screech that loud? It might of caused permanent damage.

"Its over."

"What?! It can't be, you guys are perfect together!" Sadie always shrill when it comes to problems. I hear Karma gasp behind the door, why doesn't the bitch mind her own fucking business? Because now she's whispering to an alarmed Spied. I know Spied's outside the door too, I heard him say 'dude' when I made my announcement. I wonder how long until Karma calls a tabloid, telling them that the 'Jommy' relationship was real. And now it's done.

At least we lasted longer than Britney's first marriage. I can feel tears welling up as the reality of my comment hits me. I can't let anyone see me break down now. They can't know I'm dying inside.

"When did the problems start? You've only been together for a week." I glared at her, she of all people should know when the problems started. "I don't understand." I spoke only to help with her poor little mind, even though she's 'smarterer' than me.

"What can go wrong will go wrong." I said as her face contorted with guilt for she new what I meant. At least I don't have to beat her over the head to get to the point. I told you she was smart.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sadie said as I got off of the chair. "If you want to leave tomorrow Kwest and I will take you." She gave me a sad look before I left Tommy's den and went up to my room, I haven't left since.

I don't know what to do. I love Tommy. Its as simple as that. But nothing is ever simple when it comes to me and Tommy. My words replay in my head : '_What can go wrong will go wrong'. _If it so true than why won't he just do what he's done to me in the past. I should list them and his flaws, help myself sort through everything. So...

He's broken my heart (on more than one occasion), dated my sister (behind my back), stares at me more than necessary (not that I mind), almost killed my then boyfriend/guitarist, insulted my family and band, dared me to flirt with Darius. I shudder at the memory. Back to the list, he doesn't listen when I talk (he gets this far off look), keeps secrets from me (he never told me he knows Spanish!), tried to abandon me and did abandon me, cares way too much about his hair. Deep breath. Vain, cocky, egotistical, self-centered, he can be an ass, he can't control his temper or homicidal rages. And he made me fall in love with him, that's the worst thing.

And the pro list: I love him. Somehow that seems to overshadow the cons. I thought _he _loved me. If he had never told me those words I would have been able to get over him. In fact I wouldn't be here.

I wonder if lesbians have it easier? Second thought, I can't do that, I need a dick (Yes, I'm referring to guys and their... uh, part). I think... I don't know, I'm a virgin! I'll find out when I lose it, unfortunately it won't be with Tommy! I could cry at that thought.

I hear the door slowly creek open but I keep my back to whoever it is. The footsteps are familiar, the confident gait I used to wait for everyday. But it sounds like its lost some of its confidence and gained a lot of insecurity.

Yes, I know, I know _way _too much about him. Its expected though he is-was my boyfriend, Sadie knows a lot more about Kwest than I do about Tommy. At one point I wanted to change that. Last night but it's not going to happen, ever.

"Jude?" His voice is so tentative. I didn't move, I didn't even breathe as he spoke. "Jude, I know you're not asleep." I felt the mattress give, "You would have had a better chance of convincing me if you were snoring." His breath fanning my neck, I had to elbow him for that one, I don't snore! He chuckled before talking again, "will you tell me what's wrong, now?" He put an arm over my waist, hand resting on my stomach.

"It's just..." how do I do this? How do I put this? "Um, I was...confused?" I didn't mean to form it as a question, it just came out that way.

"Wow. That sounds convincing." It seems he got his humor back. "Come on, this is Tommy, I've seen you practically naked, you'd think you'd be able to talk to me." His hand moved down a little and I sucked in a breath. "If it makes it easier you can picture me naked, you know the old trick. I'll even get naked for you, if it'll help." he added the last part as an afterthought.

I had to laugh at that, that's my Tommy, always thinking about sex. Wait he's not _my _Tommy anymore, well, I don't think he is. No time to think, I have the courage to speak what's on my mind. I need to get this over and done with before I leave tomorrow.

"I kept thinking about how everything went wrong. And with how shitty this week has been, then why can't what's between us..." Speaking your fears is hard work. "Then why can't we go down hill too?"

"Is that all?" His tone was oh so casual. And even though my back is too him, I know the look on his face. Can I slap it off? Maybe I'll give his flawless face some character.

"What?! Is that all? _Is that all?_" I nearly sprung up and hit him. I really want to hit him, but I need to stop all homicidal influences he has on me. "Tommy think about everything I've been through. It's not easy for me to let go and trust someone. It took a lot for me to come out here with you, not knowing what was happening." My voice was getting higher the more I spoke.

"Jude," he moved his hand up to caress my cheek, "I didn't mean it the way it came out. You know I'm not the best with words. I want to be with you, nothings going to change that." His hand, actually his fingertips went down my neck, along my breastbone, and returned to it place on my stomach.

"Oh," that's all I could manage with his movements. Until my mind wouldn't shut up again. I would of loved to feel his hands on me more. "Tommy, how do I know you're not going to use me like every other girl you've been with? I can't be..." What was I doing?

He pulled me so I was on my back looking up at him. His blue eyes held such passion when he said his vow. His body was covering mine, hovering, much like our first night here.

"Jude, I love you. Please don't push me away again." He said right before our lips touched.

* * *

_**CLOSED CONTEST!!! CLOSED**_

I'm in a really good mood. Everyone knows that Tommy and Jude are going to have a total Jommy moment (eventually). So if you can guess correctly the chapter that it happens I'll give you a short preview of one of my new stories.

Here's a hint: it happens between 15 and 25.

Its a win-win. You'll get a preview of a new story and know when it happens. Plus you get to pick which story you want to read (well kinda). They're listed on my profile page. I'll post the winner or winners on my next chapter. You have to review to be eligible!

Title for the next chapter is: The Perverted Gentleman

Please Review! I really love them.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	15. The Perverted Gentleman

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 15: The Perverted Gentleman

Tommy's POV. Tommy gets a little wordy again, just letting you know.

Title comes from **Monkeyluver42**. Offer still stands, I used your phrase so you can decide what happens in a chapter, as long as it goes with what's already happening. No pregnant Tommy...yet (Do I sense a sequel out of that?).

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I woke to thunder crashing, rain pattering against the roof and window. Looking down, I see Jude clinging to me as if she thought I'd leave her. She look so much like that night at my house, innocent and peaceful, only this time it just not a drunken peace. 

The feel of her bare stomach against mine, the sensation was almost too much. She's just so soft and warm, I've never held someone like this before. Jude has been the only one and I like that it's been only her.

"Tommy," I look down at her face to see she still looks asleep. I brush the back of my hand against her cheekbone. She leans into the touch but doesn't open her eyes when I move my hand away. "Tommy," she says again, this time its breathless. Oh, I'm going to make her do that again, only more of a passionate breathless instead of a sleepy one. A smile graces her lips as she mutters, I wish I knew what she's dreaming about.

I think I know now. Her hips just rocked against me, nails digging into my flesh. Little Tommy's getting a little too excited. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, I need to remember I want her awake when this happens. Notice I said when, I'm not waiting much longer. Kwest and Sadie may end up getting the same treatment they gave us their first night here. Forget the may, they _will _get the same.

I hold her face in both of my hands and gently kiss her. She doesn't respond, which is to be expected, but she moves closer to me and I hope that means she's close to waking up. _I need you to wake up baby, I may not listen to my own advice and just go for what I've wanted for too long. It will be a very good way to wake up though. I can guarantee that._ I hope own minds are attuned as I like to think. If my thoughts can get through to her than I won't have to speak to her and have someone overhear. It always ends badly when it happens.

Her eyes flutter open, she smiles lazily at me before her eyes close again. I can change her sleepiness. I start to lean in when the most horrendous sound known to man began to echo through the room.

I may never again want to hear someone knocking after this hellish week. I get up and make sure Jude is properly covered, it's too damn cold for her frail body to be left uncovered, before I check myself and open the door. A very flustered Sadie is standing there, staring at my naked chest. "I, um, uh... where's Jude?" I point behind me and to the bed. "You mean you... you two..." She was making wild hand gestures as she scrambled for form an understandable statement. And I thought I was bad with words.

"No, damn it" I tried to keep the last part hushed but I couldn't, I couldn't even hold it in. What do you want? I'm disappointed. "Jude's sleeping could you try to be quiet?" Sadie's gaze slitted as what I said registered.

"It better damn well not," her voice is muted. "Isn't there enough publicity about you two going around as it is? I don't want to read about my sister's 'love child' in the tabloids anymore. You know they've been writing about that longer than you've been together. You get her pregnant, I'll kill you." I think she said that in one breath. Kwest must really be getting his moneys worth, so to speak. I don't think he actually pays her, well, I had to buy her stuff when I made the mistake of going out with her.

I made an even worse mistake when I fucked her. It wasn't anything more than a fuck, it wasn't even that good, I never should have done it. God, what was wrong with me?

You remember those commercials when they said that when you're with someone it's like being with all of the persons partners and those peoples partners, and so on. So think about it, for Jude it's going to be like she slept with her sister. Hot for me but most likely disgusting for her. Wait! So that means Kwest has been... with me! At least it's not the other way around.

"Tommy are you okay?" Why am I always spacing out? And why is she even asking? She doesn't give a shit about my answer.

"Fine, I'm fine," I rub my temple as I focus. "I think I just need coffee."

"Whatever." Eye roll from both of us. "Does Jude know about the story in the paper?" I shake my head. "Are you going to tell her? Soon? As in today?" I nod slowly as I wonder what brought this on. Jude knows its a possibility that we'd end up in a tabloid. Did I miss something in the article? "Good. Here you may need this." She slaps the paper to my chest like she's trying to kill a bug.

I stare at her as she walks away. What the hell was that about? I see Kwest coming out of his room with a stupid ass smile. "Kwest, man. What's Sadie's problem? She just came up to me about the story in the paper."

He looks at me confused, "Um, Sadie thinks Jude is going to be pissed about part of the article. Didn't you read the whole thing?" He says to my even more confused expression.

"Of course I did." Kinda. "I skimmed it." I had to admit it, he's as bad at Jude, he can tell when I'm lying.

"Read it again before you show Jude." With that being said he walked away leaving me even more confused than when I talked to Sadie.

I guess it's time I go downstairs and start the coffee, Jude will kill me if it's not ready before she gets up. I take the stairs slowly, I look up to see the moron convention, dressed and ready to go. Am I still asleep? Because this is a dream come true.

"Tom, we're going to go out for awhile so you can tell Jude about the tabloid story." Kwest says quietly as he puts am arm around Sadie to lead her to the door. Spied and Karma were already standing on the doorstep, umbrella in hand.

"Alright, see you in a couple hours." This is the best thing that has happened to me in the last few days and I'm not going to fuck up this chance. A grin is plastered on my face as the door closes behind them.

I go to the kitchen with a new found confidence. No will be here to interrupt, throw me curious or dirty looks, and no one talking endlessly. I'm about to make the coffee when I hear Jude's soft steps coming towards the kitchen. "Good morning Baby." She smiles sleepily and waves before she crashes into a chair. "Rough night?" I throw her my trademark smirk. I see she's changed into my shirt before coming down. That's a good look for her.

"Very funny," she peeks at me through her mussed hair. I go and give her a quick kiss before I get everything ready for breakfast. "You have morning breath. Please don't ever kiss me again" My back went stiff went I heard her say that. Turning slowly to see her expression, I have my glare primed and ready. That's not all that's ready but we won't go into that.

"Do you need any help with breakfast?" Her voice was pure sweetness. Okay, I'll let her think she's getting to me but I'll get my revenge. "I'll make the coffee while you cook. Since we both know my history with cooking."

Seeming more energized, Jude bounce off the chair to glides over to the counter. She reaches up for the canister, the shirt starts to rise, but I don't see any of her soft skin. A plan slowly starts to form in my mind and I know how I'm going to execute my revenge. Never kiss her again, I'll have her begging for it.

I go and stand behind her as she tries to focus on the task at hand. But I'm not going to make it easy. I brush my hand across her stomach, she shivers against me. My hand lingers on her hip, the other moved up her arm over her shoulder and I move her hair away from her neck. "Let me help you with that," I whisper as I take the coffee away from her. I'm surprised she could stand with how much her knees where shaking, her breath in short spurts.

This is almost too much for _me _and I'm the one who started this. With all the freeloaders out of the house for the next hour or so I'm not obligated to watch my actions. I grab her by the arm and quickly spin her around so I have her facing me. She looks up, lips parted expectantly.

I stare down at her, my breathing matching perfectly. This is too much, I can't take it anymore! I crash my lips to hers and pick her up to sit on the counter. Her legs wrap around me, pulling me closer. Fingers clutch my hair, not letting me escape. Not that I'd want to. This is so close to my fantasy the night after she got drunk. Okay, now bring on the lawn gnomes!

"Tommy," she gasped as she threw her head back, hands moving down my shoulders to my back. I kiss the satin skin of her neck, actually I'm going after all the skin I can find. Jude pulled my lower half against hers, making it impossible for me to think straight. No more, no more, I'm at my breaking point. I grip the top of the shirt and pull with little amount of force. I didn't know my clothes were so cheap. You spend a fortune on it and its crap.

We're both burning up so fast, I can feel the heat, smell the smoke. "Tommy," she was obviously breathing heavily. "I smell something burning." My lust induced fog fades bit by bit and I come to my senses. I open my eyes to see the kitchen quickly filling up with smoke. I pull myself away from Jude as fast as I can.

"Shit!" I yell as I run to put out the fire on the stove before I burn my house down. I know I wouldn't have minded though.

* * *

Please Review! 

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	16. Smoke Inhalation Suffering

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 16: Smoke Inhalation Suffering

Tommy's POV. You will be happy with me in a few chapters, just hang on. Does anyone want to help me with my Romeo and Juliet story? I'm stuck on the next chapter.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I look back to see Jude jumping off the counter and tying up the shirt before going to the window. Even tying the shirt isn't helping to hide her from me. It just accentuating her curves. "Tommy, what were you thinking? You could've of killed us!" She unlocked the window, opened it and stuck her head out to breathe. I opened the door to help bring in some fresh air but it's not coming in fast enough. 

"Lawn gnomes. They were my downfall." I lower and shake my head. I hear her trying to contain her laughter, which is what I want. I look up to see her hand over her mouth, but I can see her cheeks lifted and I know she's not mad that I almost accidentally killed her. I begin to close in on her again, but she maneuvers around me and starts the head out of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower. Try not to burn anything while I'm gone." She smiles over her shoulder, and disappears out of the kitchen. My imagination is springing to life even more than usual, I'm not going to fight it. I'll use it to my advantage.

"You need some company in there?" A guy's gotta try. "You could get lonely," I don't think my smile could've gotten any bigger or more wicked.

"Tommy," her voice is in a warning tone. Her head is the only part visible as she leans back into the kitchen. "I've been showering on my own for a long time now, thank you, and I've never gotten lonely or lost." Yep our minds are attuned just like I thought. I was hoping she would get lost and I'm more than willing to help her find her way back. Oh Lord, I can help her.

"Once you've had me in there you'll always want me with you." She shook her head and left me again, but I think I heard her say she already does. She shouldn't mind if I sneak in there then...to keep her company that is, and if she gets lost... never know it could happen. If you believe me your mentally incompetent. How long should I wait? One, two three, fou- okay, that's long enough.

The staircase has never seemed so tall. It looks to go on forever, why is the universe against me? I just want to love a woman who means everything to me. Finally I'm not following Little Tommy's direction and I'm getting punished.

I hear the water begin beating against the shower walls. The scraping of the metal shower rings on the shower rod. I'm scrambling to get up the stairs and to her room. Our room, I stay in there with her, it ours. I've finally, _finally, _made to the room. A door has never looked so inviting, yes, I got problems, I'll deal with them later.

I reach for the knob and try to turn it, and I find that it's locked. Locked! She doesn't trust me? What am I saying? Why should she trust me? But she can't get away from me that easily, I know where the key is. I'm so glad I have a key in the room, I wouldn't have made it if I had to go downstairs again.

I get the key in the lock and twist it open. I turn the knob again and the latch opens for me. As I push at the door, I realize it won't budge. She must have shoved something in front of the door. She's a sneaky little girl. She knows me too damn well. I give the door another good push before I have to give up. I'll throw my shoulder out if I keep trying to get in and then what good will I be? I won't be able to- never mind we don't need to go into that. Not when I'm already... yeah.

I might as well eat, I'll need my energy. I pick up the tabloid I dropped on the floor and take it with me to the kitchen. The smell is starting to lessen, there's a bight side. Cereal is the safest bet for me to put together. Damn it they drank all my soy milk! All that's left is Sadie's skim, and that shit tastes like crap.

I suck it up because I'm a man and I'm not going to whine about my milk. The bastards, damn it! I can pout for a minute. I sit down and flip open the magazine and actually read all the words in the article. I'm about halfway through the story when I read it, Holy shit! Jude's going to flip out when she sees this. How could I have missed it?

Better question, what's wrong with the person who wrote this? Who could think that of Jude. I'll strangle this person myself if I could find them. Well we're going home in two days so it shouldn't be that hard once I talk to Darius. He'll find the bastard who wrote this shit about me and my baby. What am I saying? He doesn't even want us together.

That was the most disgusting cereal I have ever eaten. I'm vowing to kill the person who invented skim milk. My eating should of passed ten minutes, I was gagging most of the time. Jude should be out of the shower by now. But knowing her she's taking her time to get ready. It's helping me put off the inevitable and I don't mind that.

"Tommy," her voice was very singsong. "I've got something for you." That got my attention, please let it be her naked and ready for me. I dash up the stair to see her sitting on the bed, fully dressed.

"What is it?" I can't breathe, part of it being the run the other being the thoughts. The sinfully wrong thoughts. I can always rip the clothes off her, I ripped a shirt this morning so I know I can do it.

"Come here," she motions for me to sit next to her. I do as she asked and sat on the edge of the bed. "Close your eyes," I give a confused look. "Do it." The last thing I see is Jude smiling at me a little too sweetly.

I felt her hand go over my eyes as a precaution. Then I felt the back of her other hand sliding up my leg. The back of her hand? Aw damn, I want the other side touching me. What the hell did she put on me? It heavy. "Okay you can open your eyes." She says as she moves her hand away from my face.

As I do what I'm told, like the good little jackass I am, I see a box sitting in my lap. I look at it curiously before I pick it up to open it. The tape came off pretty easily, lifting the flaps I see a book sitting inside. I hate to say it but I'm happy that she got this for me. "Eclipse?"

"I know how you love the first two so I thought I would get you the third. Make sure Kwest doesn't see it, he might try to steal it from you." She laughed when she said that.

"Thank you," I kiss her for giving me this. Obsessed freak doesn't begin to describe it now. "You know this is staying at your house right?" Her only response was a adorable giggle. Then I got what I was waiting for, she practically pounced on me and held my captive with her mouth. I love being me.

"Tommy! Jude!"

Huh? What happened? Did I miss something? I think I inhaled too much smoke, well that's the only reason I can think of. I was kissing Jude and now I'm laying on the bed alone. Oh and I'm still dressed so nothing happened, I'm not going crazy because I'm already there.

Wasn't I suppose to tell Jude something? Shit! I hope she didn't find the paper. Wait did I tell her? I might have but I don't even know how I managed to end up like I am. I got up and left the room to see Jude sitting on the sofa watching TV. Her head was resting on her hand as she flipped aimlessly through the channels.

Her eyes flash to the stairs where I'm standing and I can feel the heat of her anger radiating towards me. She shakes her head disgustedly and returns her attention to the TV. She tries to mutter but I hear it perfectly clear. I may have to sleep with one eye open if I don't make this up to her.

"What happened?" I asked her as I sat next to her on the couch. She pursed her lips before she answered me.

"You fell asleep on me." I could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. I guess she thinks she wasn't... uh -enough? I guess that right- for me. "I hope this doesn't happen in a different situation, Grandpa." She eyed me maliciously, as I glared right back at her. I'm not _that _much older than her, she's the one who's always pointing that out to everyone. Seven years is not that big of a deal.

"You couldn't handle me in the situation you're talking about." She shrugged indifferently and turned away from me. I see Spied come in through the kitchen, surprise, surprise.

"Dude, you're outta soy milk," he tells me as he walks up to us with a sandwich in hand.

"Thanks," I say blandly and hope he goes back to the kitchen. No such luck he sits next to Jude and tries to pull the remote away from her. She just growl at him? Hold on, she growls? I can work with that. "Spied, I don't think you want to do that."

"It just Dude, she couldn't hurt me if she tried." The growling was low in her throat right before she launched herself at Spied. Wow my girl has a good right hook, again I may have to sleep with an eye open. I'd pull her off but I'm enjoying this, its about time he got his ass kicked and who's better to do it than Jude?

"Whats going on? Get off him, he's _my _husband! No one can touch him but _me!_" What would Jude want with him? She's got me. That's not cockiness, it just truth. Spied can't even compare to me, I've got looks, charm, awesome hair. She's not supposed to straddle him! I get off the couch and grab Jude by the waist and pull her off the poor bastard.

She really needs to put on some weight. No one should be this light. Well at least its easy to throw her over my shoulder. I seem to be doing that a lot, I'm surprised she still knows how to walk. I enter the kitchen to see Kwest with his own sandwich and Sadie sitting on his lap. Why? He won't even notice her with the pound of turkey on rye he has sitting in front of him.

I put a huffing Jude on the counter and I stand in front of her. "Bring back memories?" I whisper seductively to her. I just get her malicious eye again. I guess she hasn't forgiven me for falling asleep on her. How'd I fall asleep on her? Did someone slip me something in the skim?

"You'll never want to use that line when we're in our room." I didn't know Jude could get that kind of venom. Good thing I know a way to make her crumble. I grab her face firmly in both hands and kiss her like never before. She squeaked right before I made contact. She actually struggled against me, at first. It didn't take long for her to give in and let me have my way.

"I'm going to make it up to you." I told her after I caught my breath. "I promise you that." I pull her lips to mine again. Somewhere far off I hear someone clearing their throat. Then someone started tapping me on the shoulder.

"There are other people in the room," I shrug off the hand and pull away from Jude. "I really don't want to see you and my sister like this too."

"Your point?" I don't give a shit anymore. "You don't want to see this? Leave." I'm not taking anymore of Sadie's crap.

"Tommy." Silence, I kill you. I had to quote my favorite comedian, I need some comedy in my life right now. "There are more flood warnings coming in." I give Jude a final soft kiss and go deal with everyones freaking out.

I spent the last two hour calming Jude and telling the others that we're not in the flood zone. We're pretty high up and for my house to even be in danger of flooding, the entire surrounding cities would have to be under water by about seven feet.

With all the ridiculousness done, Spied and Kwest want to eat dinner. Why haven't they exploded yet? Doesn't matter anyway, Sadie roped Karma into helping her cook, which left me and Jude alone in my den. I got to be with her, alone, for an hour. That about the longest we've ever been alone, while up here.

We could've fed a small country with all the food Kwest and Spied ate. Where do they put it all? Better question: How do they fit it all in there? They're not very big but they manage to eat all that and not put on any fat. I'm just as lucky but I don't engorge myself everyday like them.

I see Jude looking at me from across the table with a smile I've been waiting for. What she wants is written all over her face. I have to make this as romantic as possible, she deserves all the romance crap. Its crap to me because I've never done that before.

I grab the note pad on the table and scribble a note to Jude saying to meet me in the guest house in an hour. No need for everyone to over hear me _saying _this to her. I folded the paper and casually walked over to my baby and put the note in her hand as I kissed her cheek. She quickly unfolded it underneath the table then looked up at me as I was heading out of the door. She nodded slightly, but I saw the look in her eyes. This is going to be the best night I've ever had.

* * *

Please Review!** love4jommy** and **driver picks** **the music** are my winners! YAY! I'm only gong to release a preview for one story. So you two better want the same story. You might want to talk, figure out which one and I'll sent it within the week. No 'Jude: GoM'. 

If you haven't checked out my profile, I have started a Progress Report. You can track your favorite stories to know how far along the next chapter is. Check out my one shot **'Spooky Little Girl Like You'**

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	17. Jommyness

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 17: Jommyness

Jude's POV. I don't think I have to warn you about content because I didn't do anything graphic. I was vague and... you'll know what's happening, I just don't paint you a descriptive picture.

I released the title for my other story if your interested, _Unwilling Union._ I'll give everyone the preview soon, I'll want feedback.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Okay. Two more minutes I'm going downstairs and to the guest house. I packed a little bag of necessities since I don't think I'll be back here tonight. I don't want Sadie and the others to see me leave. I'll never get away from Sadie, she comes out of her room every five minutes, and I'll never hear the end of it from the Spiedermans, Karma in particular. I start to go to the door when I hear tapping coming from the window. And not rain tapping, like someones on the ledge. 

I turned around shocked to see a soaked Tommy sitting on the ledge. I didn't hear the window open but there he is in all his magnificent glory. "What are you doing here?" I whisper, no need for Kwest to hear me, I know he's in the next room. "How did you get in here? Without killing yourself I mean."

"It wasn't that hard," he shrugs and motions for me to come to him. Which I gladly did, I'd gladly come to him, with him, _for _him, but we're not talking about that now. "Hurry up, we've gotta go." I pull my bag up on my shoulder and sit on the windowsill.

"You sure I'm not going to die?" I ask as I look down at the ground. This is a little too high for me. He sighed as he took hold of my arm and led me to the porch's overhang. He quickly jumped off and I stood there in shock. What is he Spiderman?

"Jude, toss me your bag." I did as he said and threw the bag to the ground without looking. "Okay, now climb down."

"Are you crazy?! I, its, ah, no, it's too high. I'll fall." I clung to the to the tiles beneath my hands, my legs hanging off the end. "Get a ladder or something, I'm not getting down any other way." I looked around to see no way of getting down off of the ledge.

"Jude, it's me. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, now climb down!" I guess he really is frustrated. I didn't think he could get this testy over lack of sex. Well, I wouldn't know because of my...um, inexperience.

I turned over and started to lower a leg, I moved it from side to side to see if I could find anything for me to step on. I felt something grab my leg and I yelped when it started to pull me down. "Stop, I'm going to fall!"

"You're fine. Just let go. I'll catch you." I take a deep breath and let go. Just when I'm about to scream, because I know I'm nearing the ground I'm surrounded by the familiar strength that's Tommy. I breathe a sigh of relief as my feet touch the ground. "You okay?" I nod and look up at him and give him a smile to say I'm really okay. He kissed me quickly and grabbed my bag from the ground. He took my hand and ran to the guest house. My heart going crazy all the while.

I stood in front of the fireplace trying to stay warm. The rain began to pick up in intensity, lightening giving the forest scenery a eerie feel. My chin hit my chest as I thought about what was to come. I felt my hands shaking, my breathing change. I heard a noise behind me, turning I see him standing there. It all seemed to be playing out as if it were a movie.

Our eyes met from across the room, I shivered as he looked at me intently. This was one of the few times that we were completely and utterly alone. The only sounds I heard were the fire crackling, the rain striking the roof, and my heartbeat. Tommy had come out of the bathroom with a towel for me.

Our clothes clung firmly against our skin, the way I wanted to be on Tommy. I could see the outline of his muscular chest. I thought of all the ways I wanted him. How he could use those muscles to his advantage. I don't know why I'm thinking about him pinning me down, having me completely subjected to his will. I shake away the thoughts for later, and concentrate on his body again.

Why does this man have to be perfect? Why does he want me?

A slow grin lit his face as his gaze became more intense and intimate. My erratic heart wanted to burst from my chest as I felt the heat of his stare. I tried my best to swallow the lump in my throat.

My breathing was shaky as he closed the distance between us. Was this really happening? I've had this dream many times but I don't remember wanting him this much. But I can just look at him on a normal day and want him. My mind is moving so fast I can't keep up.

He took the towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. Rubbing the terrycloth against my arms, he slowly brought his body closer to mine. His breathing wasn't as even as it was a moment ago.

He stopped his movements, the towel slipped from his grasp. His hands slowly moved down my arms to my hips.

He lightly tugged me towards him. I could feel his need for me as he molded my body to his. His skin was damp, droplets of water fell from his hair to my face and chest. Tommy's hand made their way up my stomach. The roughness brought such a pleasing sensation. He slowly moved his face near mine and my heart jumped at the thought. This is just the beginning.

I felt more and more of my skin being exposed. "Jude," he only said my name quietly. Hoarsely against my cheek. Yet I knew exactly what he wanted. Taking a breath in I lifted my arms to let him remove my shirt. He literally pealed the rain soaked cloth off of me. Only a little nervousness plagued me, but I've wanted to be in this moment for too long. I know he's seen more of me but I was out of my mind with desire. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know what I'm doing now!

He ran his palms down my raised arms as his hands made their way back at my waist. My skin felt so hot from his touch. Tommy moved towards me, admiring the view of my skin. He softly kissed my lips then traveled them over my face, then down. I was hyper-aware of his hands moving over my body, the path of fire that followed behind.

My head fell back and my hands clutched his shoulders. I felt his lips and tongue moving down my stomach. To my surprise, I was thinking. Thinking about how much I want to do this to him. "Tommy," I gasped as his tongue traced a path above the waist of my jeans. I felt him smile against my skin. My little devil, that's exactly what he wanted me to do.

His fingers dug into the skin of my back as he forced me closer to him as he came back to eye level with me. He brought his lips back to mine, I grasped onto him with all I had. We'd some so close in the past, I don't want to be separated from him now. I've never been so happy to have him in a button down shirt. I just had to tear at the buttons for him to be skin to skin with me.

He held the nape of my neck with one hand, keeping my lips with his, as the other began to pull at my jeans. He was being so gentle with me, I don't want gentle. I just want him, anyway I can get him. Why am I complaining then? I don't know, I just, oh my. With my jeans loosened he moved his hand inside them. I was helpless, I couldn't do anything but move against him. How can one person make me feel so much? I don't care I just want more of it. More of him.

I'm not sure when it happened, but I'm on the bed with Tommy looming over me. His eyes sparking with his desire as he pulled my jeans down my legs. Where'd my shoes go? Oh, who gives a shit?! Pants. Off. Now. He's going too slow. I need him now, no more of this, we've been too close with it ending in no satisfaction.

I sat up and undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He kicked them off, reminiscent to our first night being up here, when I was being evil. I guess this is his revenge for that. I smoothed my hand down his face as he brought his body over mine.

My heart began it crazed rhythm again, this is when the fear and nervousness came in. So many questions plagued my mind. Questions of pain, fears and Tommy. How will this be for him? He's had more women than the entire continent of Australia has living there. My mind kept swirling as he kissed his way up my neck.

He felt me stiffen with my insecurity and whispered to me. I'm not sure what the words were but I liked them. They soothed my fears and calmed my unsure thoughts. It was so dark in the room, I could see that Tommy followed my advice from last time and closed the curtains. The only light in the room came from the lightening flashing in the window high above the bed. I could feel the wonderful inevitable coming and let myself fall into the moment.

Having him with me this way was more than I could ever dream of. I felt very little pain from his presence. I thought it would be worse than it actually was. Damn those warning that are all over the place. I'll never believe that shit again. I went to work on making it known to all he's mine, a mark of my ownership of all that is Tommy. Even though it won't be noticeable on his shoulder. It's still there.

I felt everything coiling ready to be relieved of the pressure. My fingernail dug into his back as I felt my breath leaving me. "Tommy!" I couldn't really yell like I wanted, I was too breathless. I wanted him to know how much he affected me, but I think he got the point anyway. Well, I would think so with how he groaned when I said -gasped- his name.

I felt the rush of ecstasy run through my body as he continued his heart stopping rhythm. His lips covered mine again as he moved his tongue in time with his body. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. I'll never be able to have this with anyone else. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to hush a vow against my skin, just to return his lips to mine. His fingers tightened further on the loose sheet beneath me as he came near his own heightened passionate rapture.

His mouth, his body, his words. This was too much, I felt everything primed for another surge of bliss. I heard my own breathy moan mix with his needy growling. Tommy repaid the favor by leaving his visible claim on me. Its not necessary, he's imprinted on my every cell, nothing could be strong enough to pull me away. My hands knotting in his hair I pulled his face to me, I love the feel of his lips against mine. He knows exactly what to do with me to make me think of nothing but him and how I feel when he touches me. If I took drugs, I don't think they could compare with Tommy.

"Jude," his voice was so raspy. _I _made him feel the way he does, ordinary little Jude, made a man such as Tommy, rasp and growl. That was the final intoxication that sent me into the abyss of euphoria. "I love you." I can never get enough of those words from him.

As I was coming down from my trip to cloud nine, I thought about how much I need him. I need him more than I need music. I never thought it would be possible but it is. He's all I need to make me complete. Emotionally, mentally, physically.

"I love you." I tell him as he pulled me closer to his body.

* * *

Please Review! You better, I finally gave you the full on Jommy. This was very (x14) difficult for me, it was horrible!!! So be nice. 

66Tr6rcu76b76bhyh y7y6u7hg465hy. That's me beating my head against the keyboard. I can't believe I did this. Why do you think I put it off for so long?!?!?!?!?!?! I did **not** want to post this!!!!!!!!!!!

Title for the next chapter is: I Did Not Just See That!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	18. I Did Not Just See That!

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 18: I Did Not Just See That!

Sadie's POV. Sadie gets a taste of her own medicine x2. Thanks for the reviews of my last chapter! I love you all! That's why I'm posting early. Plus its Alexz Johnson's birthday. 

Everyone asked why, so here you go. That was my first ever love scene. And I'm not real comfortable writing about sex. I don't know why, I can read about it, talk about it, ... yeah, moving on. I'm glad you all loved it!!!!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed with Karma. We were talking about... uh, we won't go into that now or ever. She said she needed to get something to drink but she's been gone for ten minutes. I know _what_ she's doing I just don't want to think about _where _she's doing it. 

I hear the rain louder coming from Jude's room. She's not stupid enough to open a window during a downpour. I get up to check on her, I haven't seen her in an hour or so. I knock quietly in case she's asleep. She's had a hard day, with the near fire, and the news of the tabloid. I slowly crack the door open to find the room dark, window open.

I look over at the bed to see Jude not there. Where could she have gone? I didn't hear the door open in the past half hour. I heard it creak open but there were no footsteps after that. Or before, so Tommy couldn't be in there with her. Where could she be?

I eased my way fully in the room and took a quick look around. Not one sign if her, she's not in the bathroom, did she shove something in front of the door? She wouldn't be under the bed, she's be to afraid there would be something under there. The closet, forget it.

"Are you crazy?! I, its, ah, no, it's too high. I'll fall." Jude? Is she on the ledge? I rush to the window to see Jude sitting there as if she had a reason to be there. I was about to call to her when I heard his voice coming from below.

"Jude, it's me. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself, now climb down!" Tommy's having her climb down from the second story? Is he crazy? She is not coordinated enough for that, she'll break something. I get myself ready to call her when she disappeared from view. I don't hear her screaming in agony so I guess Tommy caught her.

I angled myself to see him standing in front of her, his face going near hers. A small kiss and he pulled her away from the house and disappeared into the woods. I made a promise to Kwest that I wouldn't meddle in their business, but I can't just sit back and let my baby sister make the biggest mistake of her life.

I paced back and forth in front of the window in Karma's room. I could see the guest house from here. My hands were twisting the hem of my shirt as I watched Tommy pull Jude into the house, his lips not leaving hers. Jude's arms were wrapped around Tommy's neck.

The storm started to pick up and it became difficult to see the house from where I was. I could see the fireplace roaring with a fire, Jude standing in front to keep her small body warm. How she can stay so thin is beyond me. I grabbed the binoculars from the other room and watched to see how far she was willing to let that barbarian go.

She seemed to be thinking as I saw Tommy come into the room. So far he's being a gentleman, he got her a towel and is drying her off. "Sades, what are you doing?" I squeaked in surprise as I heard the voice behind me.

"Hi honey," I turned around to see him standing at the door. He looked questioningly at the binoculars then raised an eyebrow when he realized I could see the guest house. He gave me the disappointed look but I quickly explained. "Now Kwest, you told me not to interfere and I'm not. I'm just observing. I'm not getting in the middle of them. Stop looking at me like that." He raised his eyebrows shocked this time.

"Sadie you need to learn to stop and breathe when you talk. Any other time I'm all good with you holding your breath like that." He looked at me with such passion I almost forgot my mission.

"Hey, Dude, you do know you're in _our_ room." Spied said as he stood off the the side holding Karma's hand. I looked at Kwest pleadingly, silently telling him to give me few more minutes. He grudgingly gave me what I wanted by telling Spied that he'd make him a sandwich. Unfortunately Karma stayed behind with me.

"So, Sadie, what are you up to?" she said slyly as she walked toward the window where I stood. I said nothing but went back to looking through the optical instrument to see what has happening now. I could see Tommy moving his head down her body and Jude lost her shirt somewhere along the way.

"I can't believe this." I looked towards Karma. "She's really going to let him do this?" My shock was still not tamped down. It never will be.

"Let me see!" she squealed as she pulled the binoculars away from me. "Oh, go Jude!" she giggled as she studied the view I had been watching for the last agonizing minutes. It better have not gotten worse! She's just a baby.

"What? What's happening?" I pried my lifeline away from Karma's hands to see what Jude had gotten herself in to. I looked to see Jude holding onto a shirtless Tommy -when did _he _lose his shirt?- and him undoing the button of her jeans. I watched more intently as he pulled the zipper down. The binoculars dropped from my hands as I stared out of the window in shock. Did she just... she really just let him... I didn't think I could hyperventilate from seeing something like that. He had his hand... that will live with me forever.

"Sadie! Are you okay?" She shook me and I thought I was going to die. The movements made my dizziness worse. Karma picked up the binoculars and I saw her reaction, and I don't think it was a good one.

"What did you see?!"

"Um, nothing really." I grabbed her shirt and pulled her near me and yelled at her to tell me what she saw. "Just Tommy carrying Jude into, what I guess is, the bedroom. Honestly that's all I saw." She said quickly and held up her hands innocently as I scowled at her. I guess I'm better at that than I thought.

"Sadie, I heard the yelling what's wrong?" Kwest said a moment before he got into the room. I shook my head and walked slowly over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He soothingly rubbed his hands down my back and walked me to our room.

I sat on the bed, the same vision running through my brain. Tommy, his hand moving lower on my baby sisters stomach. Lower still. Then it was... oh my God. I wanted to pass out and forget the haunting image. He shouldn't be touching her like that, she's so innocent, well, she was. I think, I still might have time to get over there and stop him. What am I saying? I know he's already in her. OH MY GOD!! My whole body went ridged at that thought.

"Sades, you need to relax. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later." That doesn't make me feel any better about it. "I know but you'll get over it." Did I say that out loud? "Yeah, you did." Kwest are you in my mind? "No, you're speaking out loud." I am? Are you sure? "Pretty sure since I see your lips moving and I hear the sound coming out." I look over at him wide eyed, "honey maybe you should take a bath, it will help you de-stress. I hope."

I nodded and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and watched as it began to fill the tub. Searching I found my bath fizzies and put one in the water.

I leaned my head against the wall and was just beginning to relax when I heard it. It was Spied and he was growling. On no. No, no, no. Why me?! I closed my eyes and imagined I was in a meadow, little flowers surrounding me. A light breeze rustling the trees, birds singing, "Speedy!"

Okay, um where was I? Sun shining, bird flying overhead, Tommy with his hand in Jude's pants. Oh, God no! She's just a baby! No, no more thoughts of _that._

Okay forget the meadow, I'll go to the beach. White sand, wave after wave of turquoise water crashing onto the beach. The sun is just setting giving the beach a romantic feel. "Live up to your name Speedy." Karma's voice was hoarse as she screamed from across the hall.

Spied's constant growling and groaning did nothing to take my mind off of Jude losing her virginity to that... that man whore. Yes, I knew she was a virgin.

I was only in the tub a few minutes before I had to get out. I wasn't relaxing and the water was getting cold already. I toweled off and put on my fuzzy pink pajamas and returned to the bedroom.

Kwest was sitting on the bed, in just his plaid pajama pants, reading a book. When did he get Eclipse?! I haven't even read that yet. "Where did you get that?" I want to read it.

"It's Tommy's" he said nothing more as his eyes grew round as he continued reading.

"I'm going to sleep." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, "goodnight." I closed my eyes and tried to lull myself into a dreamless sleep, but with the ceaseless moans and groans. And Kwest gasping at what he's reading, I see no relief tonight.

* * *

Please Review! I think I made up for the torture I put you all through. A Jommy and a Sadie torture. 

**I need the song 'Transparent Lies', I've been looking forever! Please help me! Send it to me or tell me where I can download it!**

Chapter 19's title: Naughty Night Better Than a Mischievous Morning?

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	19. Naughty Night Better Than

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 19: Naughty Night Better Than a Mischievous Morning?

Tommy's POV. In case you're as lost as I was, this is day 6. Pretty much this is the last day at the cottage. Yep, I'm wrapping up! 2 more chapters. Maybe a **sequel**? Who knows? I have one in mind. Do you want one?

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I've never been so content in my life. Jude is the most unbelievable woman I've ever been with. She put so much passion into everything that she did last night. And she _did _everything. Where is she? I need her _now. _I'm shaking like a drug addict gone cold turkey. Well, I guess. I've never been a drug addict. I'm a sex addict. Well, I'm more of a Jude addict. That describes it best. 

"Jude! What's taking you so long?" She's been in the bathroom for the last ten minutes. "Hurry up." Damn, you'd think I've been celibate for the last two year instead of being without her for two hours. Less actually. Petting counts.

"Wait a minute! I'll be right there." She shouted from the other room. "Okay, Tommy are you ready for me?" She said a few minutes later.

"I've been ready for hours! Now come on."

She peeked around the door frame and smiled at me. Why is her hair in pigtails? "I saw how you looked at the outfit Sadie and Kwest got me so..." she stepped into the room and I saw the school girl uniform. My mouth fell open in shock and awe. If girls looked like that when I went to school, I would've never left. I'd _still _be in school.

She sauntered towards me, the heels she wore clicked as she made her way to the foot of the bed. The length of her visible legs kept my attention as she knelt on the bed and started to crawl toward me.

The black bra showed through the thin white shirt that was tied up, revealing the soft skin of her stomach. Why did she have to wear the tie? It's blocking what I want to see the most. I'd rather be touching, but seeing will be good enough, for now.

Her legs straddled my hips as she leaned towards me. Her smile was devilish as her hand wandered up my bare chest. She dragged her bottom lip through her teeth as she leaned her head down. "I guess you weren't lying when you said you were ready for me," she whispered to me. Her voice gets so husky when she does that. I made quick work of the knot on her shirt. Might as well get it out of the way. I couldn't control what I was doing. i felt my way over her hips, down the sleek thighs to her knees.

My hands roamed over her legs, always moving up. Her skirt is covering my hands as I feel the soft skin I found. Her giggles fill the room as she closes the distance between our lips. I slide my hand up to unzip the dreadful, its dreadful because its on, skirt. She touches her nose to mine then I feel the touch of her soft lips.

Jude's fingertip move slowly up my arm over my shoulder and to my face. I finally got that evil zipper down and now for the easy part, unless you're me. I couldn't pull it down, she straddling me after all, so I would've tried to pull it up but then I'd have to pull away from her. That's the last thing I want. Makes me glad I'm already naked.

"For the love of nerds," my eyes sprung open and I looked behind Jude as she turned around to see who said that. I got a brief glimpse before Jude started to yell. Correction: _that's _the last thing I want.

"Spied! Get out," Jude threw a pillow at his head and moved to cover herself. I would've gotten up but no need for another guy to be jealous of me. "Spied, now!" She shouted as he stood there in shock. He stuttered over his words as Jude threw another pillow at him. Her whole lower body was covered in the blankets like a cocoon. Nothing sweeter than her could emerge from one. I'm getting a lot more ideas now, we won't be leaving here for awhile.

Spied stumbled as he made his hasty, not hasty enough for me, retreat. I look over to see Jude slightly red from embarrassment, smoothing her bangs away from her face.

I try to get her to come back to me but she kept refusing. She refused me! Me, the man that took her virginity and gave her the most pleasure she will ever experience. Was that overdoing it?

"I should take a shower before we head over there." She unwrapped herself from the blankets and held her shirt closed in front of her. I guess she re-zipped the skirt while she was buried. I wanted nothing more than to rip said shirt away from her grasp and have a replay of last night. And this morning. You know I go for awhile.

She closed the door quietly behind her and that just made me want to be in there more. I hear the water running and her moving around the room. The shower curtain closed and I can picture it now. Jude standing there in her beauty, water droplets making their way down her silky body. Her rubbing her soap lathered hands over... her... soft... I'm going in there. She couldn't of blocked the door, there's nothing for her to use. Or is there? I'll find out.

I reach the door and test the knob. It turned effortlessly and now for the hard part, will it open? I push the door lightly and this is my lucky day. It swings open easily. My grin grows more and more sinful with each step I take into the room.

That was a refreshing shower. Sorry I didn't take you along but you wouldn't have liked it. There was absolutely no dialogue going on because, well just because there wasn't, I hope you're catching my drift. And whatever I said you wouldn't have understood, I didn't even know what I was saying. I think I was quoting that Spanish song I was singing a few weeks ago. I couldn't even form a coherent thought while I was in there anyway. Except Jude. Jude's always on my mind.

I took my time getting dressed, I didn't want to, I want to be in bed again. Well anywhere actually, I'm not picky. Obviously: shower. I just finished pulling my shirt over my head when I see Jude walk into the room. Her hair is dry but she only had a towel wrapped around her. I better leave the room before I go after what I want. Again.

I step out of the bedroom and make my way to the kitchen. Maybe I can find something to distract me. Looking around I see I brought my licorice here. I thought I left it in the main house. I lean against the counter on my forearms, watching the clouds roll by. They seem to be heading away. At least the others won't worry about floods anymore. I thought happily as I took another bite of my candy.

"What're you doing?" Jude asked as she hopped on the counter next to where I was leaning. She tilted her head to she what I was looking at, then shrugged and took my licorice away from me. "Not that I'm complaining, I liked the view when I came out here, but why are you standing here?"

"No reason." I'm just trying to keep my mind off of ripping your clothes off. She mouthed 'o-kay' then turned away from the window. Maybe if I'm around other people I'll be less inclined to take her again. Who am I fooling? I wanted to have her in an airport with Darius a couple feet away.

Jude sighed as she finished her -my- licorice and jumped down and left the room. I heard her soft footsteps going towards the bedroom. Not a good idea. I just might and to follow her and then...

I heard that ungodly sound again. At least I got to be with Jude a few times before the knocking started. I hear fingernails tapping impatiently against the glass. Shit, its Sadie. "Jude? Are you awake?" She called pretty loudly. If she was asleep, _that _would've woken her up. I think she just woke up Elvis. Presley that is.

I stood behind a wall, I could see everything but I knew Sadie couldn't see me. I looked over to see Jude with her back pressed against the bedroom door a worried expression clear on her face. She wanted to see her sister as much as I did. I don't want to see her for another five years. "Jude! Tommy! Open up!" Jude wants to open up? Aw shit she got me all excited for nothing.

With her nails still rapping against the door, Sadie started to sing. Oh my God my ears are bleeding! They have to be after hearing that, again. That earned an eye roll. Shit! 'Pick Up The Pieces', I've heard her sing that one too many times.

"Okay, Sadie, okay!" Jude shouts from her hiding spot. "I can't take it anymore! What do you want?" She stood in front of the door, not opening it, just standing there looking at her evil devil of a sister.

"There's something happening at the house you have to see, come on!" She said excitedly as she started to walk back to the house backwards. "Jude, hurry up! You have to see this!" Sadie yelled from the back door of the main house. What the hell is this about? If they fucked up my house I'll kill them. Seriously they will not live to see the apocalypse in a few years. Well that's when Nostradamus said it would happen.

I tried to creep out of my hiding space to Jude but it was no use. I heard her screech to me. "Tommy quit trying to hide, You can't hide that hair! Get your parachute pants wearing ass over here!" Does that run in the family?

* * *

Please Review! 

Title for the next chapter is: Aw Skittles! Someone returns in the next chapter.

Okay I need some help! I want you to tell me the names of a famous guys you find hot. I'll use some of them in a ch. of the TT series.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	20. Aw Skittles!

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 20: Aw Skittles!

Tommy's POV.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I grabbed Jude's hand and walked slowly to the house. I hear Jude 's bag dragging on the ground behind us. I can't wait to see what this amazing thing is. If its Spied freaking out about what he saw... 

The door was wide open and all the heat was escaping. What do they think? That I'm made of money? Aw hell, I sound like my dad. Jude let go of my hand only to wrap her arms around my middle. I smile down at her and brush a fingertip across her cheek.

"We're here. What do you want?" I said quickly never taking my eyes off Jude.

"I'm over here. And we wanted you to see this," Sadie pointed to the living room. I saw that there was something different but I couldn't figure out what it was. I looked down at Jude to see she was just as confused. "Look!" she pointed to a squirrel sitting in the couch watching TV. Thats what was different, the couch was pushed forward.

What were they doing? Trying to give the squirrel a movie theater? "You made my ears bleed for this?" I made no attempt to hide my anger. Jude was starting to inch behind me, her fingers digging into the muscles of my stomach. I don't blame her squirrels can be vicious. "Jude, you're fine. Stop, you're going to leave bruises. More bruises, I mean." She gave me an apologetic yet passionate look as she loosened her grip on me but not letting go. I'm happy about that.

"Kwest help me move the couch back," I don't like them messing with my shit. I want my house the way I left it.

"Aw come on man, let Burrito watch his show." I looked at him a little afraid. Burrito?

"You named him?" Jude said from behind me. "Burrito? Oh," I looked back as she rolled her eyes, "Spied." Was it that obvious? I think she's been around them all too much. And me, she's losing her brain power.

I watched Sadie walk over to Jude and ask her what was wrong with Spied. She said he was acting all weird when he got back from trying to get us. Jude turned away a bit more red than a second ago. Why would Spied be freaking out? He got a good view of Jude's ass. And that's nothing to complain or freak out about.

"Jude I'm so sorry about that article," Karma said with no actual sympathy. That was random. No one was talking about it and she just brings it up. My mind is really working to keep up with everything. Spied's white face, Karma's sickening smile, and the squirrel watching TV. Why is that rodent still in my house?

"What article?" Oh, shit. I guess I didn't tell her. Normally my thoughts would be at least I got laid before she got pissed at me. But that's the furthest thing from my mind now.

"Nothing. Karma's just a little crazy right now." Spied interjected before Karma could spew anymore crap for me to clean up.

"Nothing?" Karma picked up the tabloid and held it up, "You call this nothing? People say I'm cold-hearted." She tossed the magazine on the table and walked away, Spied trailing slowly after her. Jude picked it up and flipped through until she got to the article about her. She'd probably like the one about _us._

"How could you have not told me!" She turned to me and yelled. I watched as everyone quietly left me alone to face the love of my life. It makes it a lot scarier when its the one you love. I hope she remembers that I love her before she kills me. This is bad, even the squirrel ran for its life.

"I'd knew you'd get upset. I was trying to keep the bad news away from you as long as possible." Its the truth, I didn't want her to worry about something she can't change. If I remembered that would've been my story. It is the truth at least.

"Of course I'd be upset you asshole! 'Jude Harrison the next Milli Vanilli?' is something you tell me!" Screaming is usually good, but not now.

"I know Baby, but-"

"Don't call me baby!" She turned dangerously around, dangerous because I didn't think she could move that fast without falling. Jude walked quickly to the stairs and hurriedly made her way to our room. I followed behind, giving her space but not enough for her to run and lock me out.

She threw her suitcase on the bed and started to fill it with her clothes. I sat there helplessly watching her packing up to leave me.

"Maybe I should have taken Darius up on his offer to set me up with that hockey player." She grumbled as she threw more of her clothes into her suitcase. "At least he'd have an excuse for not telling me something, you know, an actual head injury. You, your lack of memory is just stupidity!" She took a pair of my jeans and chucked them at my head.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought I told you." I'm near begging and _I _don't beg. But when I have to dodge my own clothes...

"You thought? You think?" She went back to packing. Actually muttering for once. I didn't understand a word. She'd be happy to learn that.

"I only found out yesterday. I was going to tell you but I... you know."

She scoffed and threw her pleated plaid skirt in her suitcase. "You might now want to bring that up right now." I can bring something up. "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole and away from you."

I started to worry when she said that, "Jude, you're overreacting!"

"I thought you said you wanted to protect me for this, not that you forgot, which is it?" For being furious she's got a good memory. Shit she wants an answer.

"Both?" I didn't mean to form it as a question, it just came out that way. That glower is not something I want to see again. "Jude, I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make this up to you." I'm not letting her go. I will do anything to keep her.

"Tommy could you just leave me alone for now?" She kept her eyes away from me as she spoke. Her voice sounded calmer than it did a moment ago. She actually sounded pained, can I just rip my heart out and give it to her?

"No." That's all I need to say. She when to complain but I cut her off. "I'd only leave if you were going to think about how crazy your acting. And I know thats not going to happen, so I'm not going anywhere." I got up and grabbed her and forced her to face me. "Talk to me please." After a few minutes if her just looking up at me she finally spoke. She can't resist me long, I'd like to keep it that way.

"I trusted you the most and you're the one who betrayed me." Her eyes were pleading with me to understand. "If this was about the other article, the one about us, I wouldn't have been upset. I don't mind everyone knowing that we're together. But having people think I'm a fraud..." she shook her head and looked away from me. She sounded near tears.

"Jude, I promise as soon as we get back to the studio I'll get Darius to fix this." I held her chin and got her eyes back to mine. "I will, just trust me." She nodded sadly and went back to packing. This seems to have broken her heart. I'll kill them for putting her through this. I kissed her forehead and pulled her away from her bag and held her. When you're in this kind of situation you can always use a hug.

She collapsed into my chest and held on to me as much as she could. I lightly stroked her hair, comforting is the only thing I can do. I sat down pulling her onto my lap. "Baby, no one believes that story, it just a bunch of crap they make up to sell magazines." She shook her head as if she didn't believe me. "Well, just think about this: once Darius gets started on this, you won't have to work anymore with all the money you'll make from the lawsuit."

She tried to laugh but it was only a small exhale. "Thank you." she whispered before her head found its place on my chest above my heart. Her hand came up to rest on the side of my neck, her thumb brushing my jaw for a few moments.

"Do you want to finish packing before we have to go downstairs?" Jude nodded but made no move to leave my lap. And I'm not complaining about that. "We'll pack later." I said as I picked her up and carried her out of the room.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, there's probably nothing on, but I know nothing will happen with the moron convention upstairs. I just need to distract myself. My luck there's a porn on, then I'll want to live out my own and that wouldn't be a good thing. Trust me, it just wouldn't.

Jude's fingertip traveled down the side of my face as she sighed. I heard Kwest grunting, it was pretty loud so I didn't have to worry about a repeat of... I want to forget that. I looked at the stairs to see him struggling with the luggage. Spied not far behind him with luggage of his own. Jude and I shared a look before returning our attention to Kwest. Sadie and Karma were barking orders as they took their time getting down the stairs.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" her eyes were bright at the thought of it. She wasn't the only one.

"Don't sound too disappointed Harrison." I'm hoping she won't be a Harrison for long. She hugged Spied then moved on to Kwest. Karma was already out of the door and near the car. It looked that way from the window.

"I'm very sad your leaving," she said with a sincere tone. "Bye!" Her voice became happy and enthusiastic. Sadie was standing there waiting for Jude to say goodbye. I kept my place on the couch and watched. Sadie grabbed Jude and gave her a bear hug before saying something I couldn't make out.

"Are you really going to do this?" Sadie asked me as she pulled me up. I nodded and she hugged me, "hurt her, your dead," were her departing words. Jude looked at me curiously and I just shrugged. Jude stood at the door and waved at the cars pulling away.

I shut the door and pulled Jude into a kiss I've been wanting to give her for the last hour. She gave herself to me completely and made no mistake about what she wanted when she parted her lips. I need to stop her while I have the will to. Pulling away from her I found my voice, as hoarse as it was I need to get the words out.

"Jude, I have something I need to talk to you about." Its about time I do what I came up here to do. I mean the other thing. Not what... just forget it!

* * *

Please Review! **Check out my new story: Unwilling** **Union. I posted it today! I hope you'll like it!**

Title for the final chapter is: Where we go from here

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	21. Where we go from here

La Chaleur De La Peau

The Heat Of The Skin

Chapter 21: Where we go from here

Jude's POV. I was so excited when I saw all the people who put Unwilling Union on their faves and alert, and the reviews! I haven't had that kind of response to a new story since Claire de Lune. Thanks all!

If I'm posting it means I survived the 15 degree weather. Stay away from the moutains. It's not even winter yet and its freezing!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I sighed and followed him to the couch. I really liked that kiss. He clasped my hand tightly and I was a little worried I'd lose it. Seriously, I thought I was going to lose my hand from lack of blood. 

He sat down on the edge of the cushion and I took my place next him, leaning back. I might as well be comfortable, everyone is finally gone, I can relax. But then Tommy looked nervous and that's not him. I've only seen him get anxious around Darius. Why is everyone acting strange? Tommy's uneasy, Sadie's telling me she loves me and so happy for me, Kwest and his smiling like he knows something.

I'd ask if this was invasion of the body snatchers but they didn't have emotions. Why do a relate everything to a movie about aliens? Maybe because I wish my life was a movie minus the aliens. There'd be a lot less drama that way.

"Jude, I, uh, this is harder than I thought it would be." I watched as he nervously bounced his knee. He was rubbing my fingers as he tried to calm himself.

"Tommy, if you're keeping something from me, you know what will happen." I'm not playing with him if he thinks to hide something from me again. I'll go postal on him. I'm not a postal worker so what would the word be for me?

"It's nothing like that." His gaze traveled to the floor, then slowly met mine. "I've been thinking that maybe you should-" he dragged his free hand through his hair. I should what? Jump off a cliff? That's sounding pretty good right now. I'll know what's coming at the end with that situation. A big splat.

"Tommy." I got his attention back on me. "Just ask me what you need to ask me." I nodded encouragingly and gave him a slight smile. I can't smile fully with him freaking me out. "Any day now Tommy." I'm not being subtle, he should get the point.

He took another breath in before he started to speak again. "Jude, I wanted to ask you to..." this is killing me now. "M------ me." What?! Did you catch that? Because I didn't. He wants me to do something with him. That's all I can interpret from his lack of verbal coherency.

"Do you want to repeat that for me?" I moving towards neurotic over here. "You were mumbling." Is that a theme for the trip? Everyone mumbles and mutters and I can't even do it right.

"I want you to-" Stop doing that! Just spit it out already! He squeezed his eyes shut, what now he doesn't want to look at me? What the hell is going on? "Move in with me?" He looked at me with one eye. Huh? Did he really just say that?

Is this what all the nerves and emotions were about? And Sadie would not be happy about me moving in with Tommy. There has to be something else. "You want me to move in with you?" He nodded. "That's all? Why were you so nervous then?" I ran my fingertips down his cheek.

"No that's not all." Oh, shit. He's got that really strange look in his eyes. Like the first time he told me he loved me. "But can I have your answer first?" I was wary as he watched me.

"Tommy, you're scaring me." His eyebrows quirked as he looked at me. "You never act like this. I want _my _Tommy, not this nervous, skittish person who's sitting in front me. I want my arrogant, cocky, bastard when he needs to be boyfriend Tommy."

I don't think he liked to be called 'boyfriend'. Well that's what he is, what else am I supposed to call him? There are no other words. Lover? He is, but we're more than just sex. We better be! I'm not going to be used! We're not married, we're no where near that so I can't go anywhere with that. Um, what else is there?

"This isn't easy for me. I've never done this before." He told me as he moved his gaze away from mine.

"You've never asked a girl to live with you before?"

"I've never asked a woman I was actually in love with to marry me."

Okay, who turned the room on spin cycle? After a moment I collected myself enough to speak.

"Okay, where are the hidden cameras?"

"Jude, I'm not joking."

"Of course your not," I waved my hand dismissively and started to look around the room. "Spied! Come out now! Johnny?" He always liked to play pranks on me. "WalLY! KYLE!" Yes, I was hysterical at that point. I stood in the center of the room turning to see if I found anything suspicious. Stood? When did I stand up?

"Jude," his hands came up to hold my face, "I'm dead serious about this." I saw how vulnerable he was as he looked down at me.

"Did you just..." The words stopped flowing. "I heard you right, didn't I?" My hands shook as I placed them over his. He nodded slowly to make sure I got the point. "Tommy," one of my hands went to my hair, pushing it away from my face. "This is crazy, I'm 18. We've only been together a little over a week. Are you still a little out of it like you were yesterday?"

"I'm not still out of it from the smoke. I want to be with you."

"Most people don't even know we're together, then we're going to be engaged?"

"Look at it this way, you're dad is starting to get comfortable with us being together. Very slowly, but he'll be fine with it. Darius, he's going to kill me as it is. I wasn't supposed to start anything with you." He regained his easy smile. "Most importantly, I love you and I want all of you with me, forever."

"Please tell me there's no ring." I was trying to lighten the mood, it was just too intense for me.

"Sorry but," he pulled away from me and reached into his pocket.

"No, Tommy you didn't," My eyes grew round as I watched him pull out a small black velvet box. I wanted to fall on the floor and curl into a ball until I woke from this odd -odd? Insane is more like it- dream. The room is spinning again. Only its a lot worse that it was before. I don't think you can get this dizzy in dreams, so I must -have to- be awake.

I looked at the box as he opened it, "Jude Harrison, I've loved you longer than you realize." Really? "I don't want to waste the rest of my life waiting to find the right person anymore. I've wasted enough time hiding from what I felt for you when you were fifteen. Will you marry me?" He's so cute when he's a sweet and lovey. He quoted my song. Wait, I finished that song only a few weeks ago. I sung it to him before he took me out on that infamous night. I guess it makes it our song. Aw, he's making me sappy! Damn it!

I turned my attention back to the ring box. It was so pretty, so elegant, so... me. I'm not elegant, but simple equals elegant. It was a two carat emerald cut diamond in a white gold setting. Thank you Sadie for all those lessons in jewelry.

"Can I think about it?" This is too much for one person. He looked a little disappointed as he said yes. I bit my lip before I spoke again. "Can I still live with you?" He wasn't disappointed with that question. He was so close to kissing me like he did earlier. Earlier? It hasn't even been fifteen minutes. It feels like hours have past. He pulled away from the innocent kiss, his forehead resting against mine. Moving back he held my attention with his beautiful eyes.

"Will you at least wear this until you're ready to give me your answer?" I gave my response by holding out my hand for him to put the ring on. "I love you," he said as he put the ring on my left hand. Then I got what I was waiting for, he pulled me flush against his body and lowered his mouth to mine.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks everyone, you're awesome and I love you! **I posted a new one shot, please take a look!**

Yep, I had to do it, that's one of my fave lines of Tommy's. I still squeak when I hear him say it.

I'll be posting the sequel next year! Sooner if I can't wait. The title and summary will be released next week.

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
